a new hero journey
by gusshadowshunter
Summary: dont relly know i just suck at writeing storys ive keep rediting things but my work still suck well im going to say this i dont own pokemon or anyother anime or other stoys only my ocs also its rated m for adult themes and lemmons once in deep enough DISCONTINUED: FOR LACK OF REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
A/N:Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction I'm writing on my own. I do have a helping hand in Lewis' Johto journey and some of the ocs in the story are mine. You will meet them in this story, along with new ones. Also, there will be some new gym leader ocs replacing some gym leaders.

Disclaimer:I am only doing this once for the whole story.

I do not nor will I ever hope or do own Pokemon. All rights belong to their respective owners. All ocs introduce are mine unless otherwise acknowledged.

It was 5 A.M. and all was quiet in Violet lived a 16-year-old boy,with long black hair,cold piercing eyes the color of sky blue, wearing a red cap, a red shirt and blue jeans. Next to him was also a 16 year-old-girl with even longer black hair dressed in a red beanie,a red blouse, and blue skirt.

Unknown dialogue between the girl and boy :

"So we starting our Pokemon journey tomorrow uh Love,"the girl spoke.

"Ya, I can't wait to finally leave this city and travel around,"the boy replied.

"But I can't help wondering if it's okay to travel together, I mean sure we can choose who to travel with, but won't our parents be mad if we travel together?"the girl asked.

"Look Selenne, we can choose who to travel with, right? So who cares what our parents think of us traveling together"the boy said.

"Ya, but Gus I can't help wondering if our parents will be mad at us for doing this,"said Selenne.

"Look, we are going to travel together whether they like it or not right so who cares, right?"Gus asked.

"True, let's go home and get things ready for tomorrow, and then meet back here at this time, okay?" answered Selenne.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow love,"said Gus.  
A/N:Here you have it, the setup for my review and give me helpful comments on my work so far. I'll update when I can. I'm not promising actual times when I'll update for I'm not sure I'll always be able to update at set times, but I will update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

4 A.M.

The next morning, Gus was awoken by his mother calling to him.

"Gustavo get up or you'll be late for your meeting with your girlfriend!"yelled his mother.

"Ya mom, I start my journey today, remember? I don't need wake-up calls anymore. Besides, what are you doing being up at four in the morning?" asked Gus.

"Well sorry for knowing you were leaving at this time and wanting to give you a proper send off," his mother replied.

"Mom the whole point of leaving this early was so you couldn't give this send off," he replied quickly with venom in his words.

The look of pure hurt flashed across his mother's face as he walked out the door with five pokeballs on his belt (each filled with a pokemon from his long-missing father), not once stopping to check if she was okay with what he said, stopping only to adjust his brand new backpack on his shoulders ,and then walking to the field just outside town where the meeting with his girlfriend was set for.

Meanwhile at his girlfriend's house, she was sneaking out when, out of nowhere, her sister said "Hope you're not leaving without me!"

"Now Freya, you know Gus doesn't like you tagging along with us everywhere we go," she replied.

"Well tough, I'm coming whether you like it or not, Selene. You can't make me travel by myself now can you?"

"I can if i beat you in a pokemon battle."

"Fine! If you beat me in a pokemon battle then I'll let you two travel by yourselves, but only if you can beat me in a pokemon battle! But for now let's go, we don't want to keep Gus waiting, you know how he gets when you do that, right?"

"Fine, let's hurry. We only have 30 minutes to get there now and here I was wanting to walk there, but now we have to run there."  
5 A.M.

"Hey Gus," "Hey love" said the two twin sisters as they approached him.

"Just in time! Wait, what's this? Selene, I thought we were traveling alone."

"Well, only if I can beat my sister in a pokemon battle, which you will referee."

"Fine, but this will be a one-on-one, since your sister only has one pokemon, unlike us where we both have five pokemon. Right Grasse,Flore?"

Suddenly, two pokemon jumped out of a nearby tree, both saying, "Tree ko, Tree ko!"  
"Ya that would be fair, right Sunny?" then out of another nearby tree came out another pokemon just like the two before, saying, "Tree Ko Treeko!" "So what you say sis, do you accept these rules?"

"If it means I can battle you, yes."

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Selene of Violet City and her sister, Freya of Violet City. The battle will be decided when one of either pokemon is unable to battle. Contestants, are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready, said Freya

"If this is the only way to travel alone with you, then I'm ready to win it all!  
said Selene.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Okay Torch it's time to shine!" said Freya.

"Let this day be a day my sister will remember, let's take control Silly." Selene sent out a Dratini. "Sister, you can have first attack."

"That be your biggest mistake, Selene. Go Torchic, peck attack!"

"Silly, counter with twister."

Torchic was hit hard into a tree and was instantly knocked out.

"Torchic is unable to battle! Selene is the winner!"

"Freya, you have a lot to learn if you want to beat me, now don't you?"

"I can't believe I lost in one hit, but mark my words, Selene. I'll beat you, I'll beat you one of these days!" with that she ran off to the forest south of the field and never looked back once.

"Return, Silly. There, with that settled, love, let's go."

"Love, we got to beat our hometown gym before we move on. Don't we?"

"I believe you are right, love."

A/N:There, we got the first chapter out of the way, now review and tell me what you out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A/N: Okay so far we meet the two main characters plus one of their siblings, but along the way we might meet more.

"Love I think we clear this gym easily, don't you, considering we've been training since we were five years old?" asked Selene.

"Yes but that doesn't matter in the heat of the will matter is our trust in our pokemon. C'mon, I'm up first so you can put together a strategy for the gym, considering you do better that way, where I do better thinking on my feet. Okay love, let's do this."

Inside the gym:

"Hello, you two must be challengers."

"Yes we are. My name is Gustavo Rivershade, call me Gus, and this is Selene Rosehill, and we both are here to challenge you for our first badge."

"Well, well, a big honor, Gus, to be your first gym name is Drake Blackdragon. This battle will be a one-on-one. Think you can handle that?"

"Naturally, right, Gress and Flore?"

"Oh, you have two Treekos, and you have one as well, I see. Three Treekos in my gym at once. You two must have worked hard to face my gym, but don't think I'll go easy on you. Let's do this thing."

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Violet City gym leader Drake, and the challenger, Gus of Violet City. The battle is over when neither side is able to battle. Let the battle begin."

"I'll start this day off with my Diglett!" yelled Drake.

"A Diglet? Uh, weak compared to this pokemon from my father. Let's show them what we got, Phy!"

"Whoa, you never told me you had an Alakazam. This'll be hard on me the gym leader, rather than the challenger, but Diglett, try knock it out with stone edge!"

"Phy, send it back with physic then end it with psybeam!"

"Diglett is unable to battle! Alakazam wins and the victory goes to the challenger, Gus of Violet City!"

"Well I guess that leaves you. I'm not going to lose two in a row now."

"I bet you will lose two in a row."

"This is a one-on-one battle between gym leader Drake of Violet City, and the challenger, Selene of Violet City. This battle will be over when one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Let the match-"

"HEY! I'm here for a gym battle!" yelled a young boy around the age of ten with a small, black, dog-like pokemon by his side.

"Sorry, but I was just about to start this battle with this challenger. My name is Drake, and I already lost once this morning to that young man named Gus, and I'm not going to lose this match to this young lady name Selene, but what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Lewis. I'm from Pallet Town."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lewis. Who're those with you?"  
"These are Dark, Bloom, Ray, and Daniel, and this pokemon next to me is Shadow."

"I never knew four pokemon from Hoenn would walk right into my gym, but oh well. I'm ready but are all of you challenging me today?"  
"No, just me."

"Oh good because I can only do two more battles."

"Sorry to break the meet and greet but could we get this battle started?"  
"Ok, now as I was saying before getting interrupted, let the battle begin! Come out Geodude!"

"Time to soar my friend, come on out Sally! Now Sally, use Aerial Ace full speed and power!"  
"Geodude harden!"

Then, as the attack hit, there was an explosion and as the dust cleared the battle is over and Pidgeotto is the winner.

"The victory goes to Selene of Violet City!"  
"Wow, in one hit?I never lost in one hit, nor two battles in a row."

"See love, I told you we'd beat the gym easily," said Selene.

"That you did, love," said Gus.

"Well it's my honor to bestow this official league badge, the ground badge. What will you do now?There's two gyms to pick from: one in Eritrea City and the other in Azelf Town. I recommend there next."

"Well while we decide I think we will watch your next battle."

"The battle is over, Pichu is unable to battle! That means Poochyena wins and the victory goes to Lewis of Pallet Town!"  
"It's my honor to bestow the ground badge to you, Lewis. Good luck on your journey in Jotto."

"Thank you."  
"Hey Lewis what you say to a battle tomorrow morning in the field just outside of town?"  
"Well, Gus, I say bring it!"

A/N:And that's where we stop for this chapter! I like to thank cyndaquil3 for the see of Ray, Daniel, and Lewis. I would also like to say I'm accepting OC requests. All you do is follow this example:

Name:John Blakewall

Nickname: Dark

Gender:Male

Age:13

Height:5'9

Weight:215 pounds

pokemon:(Well at least his/her starter,you can change the rest)

piplup[male,aqua],gastly[female,haunt],houndour[ma le,blaze],pidgeotto[male,soarer],dratini[male,drag ],zigzagoon[female,zig]

Hometown:Twinleaf Town

Hair color:Black with blue stripes down the front

Clothes:black cape,black hat,black shirt,black jeans well he pretty much always wears black and he always wears a cape

Dream:To be a dragon master but he hasn't had much luck finding dragons.

Personality:alway keeps to himself, but will stand up for his friends when needed

Skills:He knows how to care for pokemon and make pokeblocks and food for different pokemon

It's that simple, till next time this is Gusshadow signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The Next Morning

"Well, you had the guts to show me, Lewis, how many pokemon do you have?"

"Well Gus I have about 5 pokemon, why?"  
"Then this will be a five-on-five battle, okay Lewis?"

"That's fine by me, Gus."  
"I'll be ref if you two don't mind."  
"Not at all, Dark."

"Okay lets get things underway!Ahem this will be a five-on-five battle between Lewis of Pallet Town and Gus of Violet City. This battle is over when one side's pokemon are unable to battle."  
"Okay I'll start this battle off with Shadow, my buddy!"

"Oh then I'll send out Flare."  
"Wait, Flare? I'll check that on my pokedex."

Pokemon number: 037

Type: Fire

Vulpix the Fox Pokemon: At the time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older, also if it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and VULPIX's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this POKéMON releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire.

"Oh, a pokedex. As you can see it has six tails so it's time for this. Go firestone!"  
As the firestone connected with Vulpix a bright light of evolution surrounded it and it evolved.

"Wait, now what is it? I'll check on my pokedex."

Pokemon Number: 038

Type: Fire/Psychic

Ninetales the Fox Pokemon

"Wait fire and psychic?But I thought they were only fire types."

"Well normally, but mine is also psychic as well."

According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this POKéMON. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystical nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This POKéMON is said to live for a thousand Legend has it that NINETALES came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This POKéMON is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech.

"Well that'll be bad for me."

"Oh it's very bad for Shadow, shadowball."

"Flare, counter with fire blast and psychic, now!"

"Shadow, no!"  
"Shadow is unable to battle, round one goes to Gus."  
"Return, Shadow."  
"Return, Flare."

"Ready for round two."  
"Okay go, Aipom!"

"Okay my turn, let's go my newest pokemon, Flame!"  
"What pokemon is that?"

Pokemon Number:058

Type: Fire

The Puppy Pokemon Growlithe:A POKéMON with a friendly nature. However, it will bark fiercely at anything invading its has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own trainer from has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this POKéMON won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.

"Well, that information would help you if I didn't just give it firestone like I did now."  
"What is it pokedex?"

Pokemon Number: 059

Type: Fire

The Legendary Pokemon Arcanine: A POKéMON that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on legendary Chinese POKEMON is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this POKéMON's body is its source of proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.

"That could be a problem. Now, Flame, Extreme Speed!"  
"Wait, what? No Aipom, get back up!"  
"Now, Flame, end this with Fire Blast!"  
"No! Aipom get up, please get up Aipom! Now, Aipom, Double Slap!"  
"Now Flame use Extreme Speed and end it!"

"No, Aipom!"

As the dust cleared the swirls in Aipom's eyes were clear as day.

"Aipom is unable to battle!Round two goes to Gus."

" Hey Gus, I see I'm no match for you. Do you mind if I forfeit the rest of the match?"

"That's fine for me as long as you promise next time we meet you stay for the full match."  
"I promise that."

A/N:I'll end this chapter there, till next time Gusshadow signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I was wondering if you all could please send me reviews to help my writing, thanks. Also it keeps putting my stuff in bold so if you know how to get it to stop please tell ,there might be a new person in this chapter, enjoy.I'm going to rewrite the story when I'm done with all the tips and other things you recommend I should do to make my story better.

"Well guys, here's where we go our separate ways."

"Ya, it was fun, Gus. Hope our groups meet again."

"Me too, Lewis, me too. Well, love, let's go to the Ruins of Alpha."

"Okay love, but what did Lewis' pokemon say?"

"Ah, only you would remember I can talk to pokemon, and his pokemon said that they trust him to lead them to victory, but looks like he did not lead them to victory, more like defeat in that battle, right?"  
"True, but Gus, if they trust him that much be ready for next time. His pokemon might not go down so easy next time."

"True, I'll be ready next time.I'll always be ready for him."

" okay, good now lets get some new pokemon before we get to the next town suddenly there was a noise in the bushes nearby as they got in a stance so to be ready to flee at a moments notice a boy around 11 years old walk out of the bushes he seem to be completely lost and unsure of his they sowly approch the boy they heard him muttering where am i what is this wired ball on my bealt and why dose my head hurt?once they heard this they instantly relax and approach him more calmly they once gus was within earshot of the boy he ask what's your name with that the boy suddenly turn around to face them and said my name is john drago where am i and what ar you guys name? well one you're near the ruins of apha two i'm gustavo rivershade and this is my gf selene rosehill now our questions are you lost also what's that pokemon you have there?oh this i found it but the pokedex i think its call coud ny tel me the attacks it know but yes i am could we see the come on out z then out of the pokeball came a weird looking pokemon that look like a mix between a bagon and heracross this pokemon is called a heragon this is the first stage if its evolution and i only got this one pokemon with me right now the rest are with professor oak right now being i thought you couldn't remember what pokemon where well i was lieing to see if you guys were okay or not and you a group of people came out of the woods wearing black and blue clothes and the shirts had capital letter R's that were color red with a lightning bolt going through it and they were all focus on one thing one of the people step forward saying thank you for letting it out of the pokeball now just give the pokemon to us and nobody will be hurt okay hate to have to kill you who are you said you haven't heard of us kids then i will enlighten you said the man we are team ragoroth and i m first class grunt and head of this group samurai i'm one position under your one of the best then said gus. in a way yes i am but i'm only mediocre compare to commanders/admins said the man. oh one more thing what's your name asked since you ask i'm solo said the man. as he was taking out a pokeball solo said now hand over the pokemon and we will leave you way i rather fight you then give my pokemon up to you people said john. oh who will stop us then said i think i will be stopping you said a person that somehow went notice by the others till that moment ...

A/Nill be ending there. who is the mysterious person who was able to sneak up on them find out next chapter also any reviews that i find insulting to me i'll delete immediately once i see them also i'm posting that my muses will start helping me they shall start to do a recap of what happen in the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5

A/N: now that i'm using my muse's in a way that would annoy me i they will tell you when the chapter starts

gus:welcome back everyone

selene:yes welcome back

freya:now to recap thing they meet john last chapter and also as things stand they have some trouble with team ragoroth as well they sure are in trouble now aren't they

john:well what you expect they ran into me and i'll explain by the end of this or next chapter why

gus:hey john what you call a person who gets annoy by doing simple things

john:you

gus:hey that was a low blow i was talking about the author

author:oh hey gus remember although i don't own pokemon or its rights i do own you and the rights of any person i make in the story and i can make you do embarrassing things now remember that before you try to make fun of me again

gus:0_o o_0(starts to shake in boots)

john and selene:(laughing their heads off)

john:the look on your face (turns and runs before gus chases after him)

gus:hey(chases after john)

selene:plz excuse them boneheads also androidyumi99 your character is finished being introduce in this chapter.

author:(shakes head disappointed)oh well good jobs guys especially selene and freya now enjoy the story that starts i go

well who are you asked solo. the girl of roughly around 16 dress in a a black t-shirt and and black pants and black combat boots with mid length black hair and a black backpack on one since you ask me nicely i'm yumi and thats all you need to know i'll tell you three more later after i chase these people off said yumi, oh if you think you can beat us prove it come on out stellx then came out a giant snake made of metal boulders. oh so mature of you come on out my friend Volcarona then came out of the pokeball a giant moth said yumi. now volcarona use flamethrower. wait what that bug knows fire attacks said solo just when a flamethrower hit and knock out steelx, err ill get you next time come men we retreating for now solo quietly said we will wait till she leaves or they get to water then we shall strike again to his men as they pulled they retreated yumi started to walk over to gus and the others. then gus spoke. thank you for helping us even though you didn't need to help us said gus. oh thats where you wrong gus i can't let my cousin get hurt now can i selene said yumi. this shock john but mostly gus for he didn't know selene had a cousin and they been together for five years. well of course but i thought you were still in unova yumi said selene ever so calmly to you know what they say when you find out someone ran away in the dead a night to start their journey you naturally run home to find and take them home and give them a proper send off said yumi angrily at selene. well its too late thats if they don't have a badge which i already have one of said selene annoyed at yumi. well then i'll travel with you till you decide to return home and you can't make me otherwise okay cuz said yumi just as annoyed as selene. fine right gus love said selene. well if we have no choice then fine but she have to pull her weight plus we have to protect mike and his pokemon so i'm not taking no for an answer mike you have to travel with us now said gus. then mike said i be glad to travel with all of you we have to stop in azelf town to pick up the rest of my pokemon professor oak is waiting there for me with a certin cusion of mine you all will be happy to meet he sure has made a name for him and our home town. then gus said well lets set up camp for the night i just check my pokegaze and it says its around 2 in the morning so we need to get some rest okay folks. then just as gus said it everyone realize just how tired they were they really were and then hurry to set up the tents and all but yumi went in. yumi said as they where going in i need to hae one of my pokemon to keep watch for thoses weaklings incase they ry to attack while we sleep. okay but come in once you fhinsh said gus. i will our fearless leader. now ome on out Galvantula then came out a spider with eletricity comeing off it. well galvantula i need you to keep watch anyone be they pokemon or person catch them in your webs and bring them to me or my friends in the tent in the morning okay buddy said yumi quitely to her pokemon. the gaint spider just nodded its head and ran off to keep watch.

A/N: now then we stopping here and now what you all think of that story ill post when i can and now tell me what you think with reviews plz first five people will get charaters name after them in later chapter now have a good day everyone


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6:

A/N: i like to thank androidyumi99 for taking the time to keep up with the story and plz people review on my but school really eating my time.

A/N:this chapter may be where it starts to get more severely graphic also thank you to my friend who help me write this story her name is MelodyMerryGoRound. thx melody

gus: ya the author is really upset with the amount of viewers to review quota

selene: ya and i stole a cookie from the author

author:wait my cookie(grabs baseball bat and runs after selene)

gus:give me the cookie if you want to live(holding guns at them)

freya: hey (holding bazooka at them all) its my cookie

yumi:ya sry this might take awhile but enjoy the story remember that the author does not own pokemon all rights belong to their respective owners all ocs so far belong to gus

at 1am the next morning at an unknown location"

"began commutation" said the mysterious young female voice,

"what is it"said the mysterious male voice,

"im just outside azelf town"said the mysterious young female voice

"i want you to travel with that group understand" said the mysterious male voice,

"yes sir i'll make contact in three days time sir" said the mysterious young female voice,

"good do not i repeat do not fail me at any cost N" said the mysterious male voice,

"yes sir" said N,

"one more thing the group is being hunted by team ragoroth protect them till i say its time to start the plan"said the mysterious male voice,

"yes sir i won't let you dont"said N,

"good you're one of my best agents i expect the best out of you i repeat for the last tie this mission is of the highest importance dont fail end commutation".said the mysterious male voice as the line went dead.

"i need to get there now all well i'll sleep for today and i'll move into town to gather my supplies i need for this mission"said N as she got ready to sleep.

that morning:

yumi was getting up early that morning before everyone else or so she thought she didn't know that gus was up,

"galvantula come"said yumi,

" galvan galvantula"said the galvantula,

"interesting i never knew that" said gus,

"what your up and you can understand him" said yumi,

"well ya i've always been able to understand pokemon"said gus,

"what did he say" asked yumi,

"well he says nobody been in the area lately"said gus,

three days later

"hey gus whats going on out there"said yumi from gus's tent

gus thought i wonder exactly why she wants stay in my tent all of the sudden

**flashback three nights earlier**

"yumi why you sleep outside every night" said gus had ask the question yumi began to think back to before she met up with gus and the others.

***flashback within a flashback 5 years before when she started her journey***

It all seemed so peaceful, so childish and innocent to the then-11-year-old. The forest gave off a carnival of sounds, enough to block out the menacing growl of the thing following her. Its tail wavered side to side in anticipation, its eyes glowed with the menacing flame it controlled. The only warning she remembered was its haunting howl, a howl that stabbed into her, and when she turned..those piercing red eyes, eyes full of flames, full of destruction, they still haunted her now. Could a Pokemon be so dark? Could a Pokemon be so monstrous? It couldn't be a nightmare, the burns were real enough to prove that. It was a Pokemon that probably lost its way, or maybe it was just angry...but it was still out there, waiting, possibly remembering just like her. Possibly remembering her fear, possibly remembering her Snivy named Snizy bravely trying to protect her and falling at her feet, burns snaking along its body, its eyes clouded, its body shaking and convulsing, no burn heal to save it from the pain. She remembered the flames, bright yellow and orange, burning into flesh, craving an insignia of pure pain and agony into her back with what sounded like a howl of laughter, of sadistic enjoyment of her pain. She ran, she tried to get away desperately, Snizy convulsing still in her arms, trying to fight it but failing horribly with green fluid foaming in its mouth. That monster was behind them, its shadow standing proudly at the thought of such a game, and it didn't stop there. It pursued, it chased and hunted, the thrill of it all running through its veins while fear ran through hers. Its claws dug into the new burns, claws full of that burning hatred. She tried to fight it herself, she tried to push it away, tried to hold it off, but she couldn't, she was too little, too fragile, and it laughed, it howled again. She lost balance, she remembered the thought of dying as it laughed and its fangs gleamed in the moonlight, ready to be stained with red...until something shot for it, something slammed into its neck, hard, and a pained yelp, one that would never belong to something so strong. She remembered seeing its body fall, its body still, its fangs stained in red, but its own red. Something moved on it, something that looked at her with victorious eyes, and eyes full of comfort. It was hard to keep conscious after that, she remember those comforting eyes and something else emerging from the forest, nothing like a pokemon but a human, a trainer perhaps...and the next time she opened her eyes she saw her snivy alongside her, but bandaged, but healing, like she was too.  
***flashback within flashback over***

"Just memories. That's all."said yumi."don't you have like a tent or sleeping bag like the rest of us"said gus"I forgot to get one."said yumi"but how do you forget a sleeping bag i-it's basic knowledge you need one"said gus"Well I don't sleep a lot," Yumi replied."but why don't you sleep a lot anymore" spoke gus"Because...something happened," Yumi stuttered."yumi what happen"asked gus"It's nothing, r-really," Yumi spoke, her tone slightly harshed."yumi calm down you can tell me"replied gus his tone worried for her"It' ," Yumi spoke, getting walked up to yumi to look her in the eyes but all he saw was pain in them, a deep, horrible pain."Yumi it's alright, you can, you can tell me I might be able to help you" spoke Gus, his tone getting more worried."It was a nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare," Yumi replied. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him."yumi i know it was more than just a nightmare your eyes tell me that much" replied gus, his tone getting worried even more even scared for yumi."Something attacked me, okay? It's gone now probably," Yumi finally spoke, turning away from walked around to look yumi in the eyes again and spoke " when, where maybe we can find it and make sure it doesn't attack you again""It's gone now, I'm safe," Yumi reassured puts a hand on yumi shoulder and notice that when he did she flinch even if she flinch only slightly, then he began to think of something to say when Yumi suddenly hugged him, tears dripping down her face. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine, it's nothing but a memory now. It can't hurt me anymore.""well if you want um you could sleep in my tent tonight and i'll do nightwatch today"gus replied slightly unsure,"If you're sure, can I still come out here from time to time?"Yumi asked."of course we take turns one night i'll keep watch another you can"repiled gus"Okay...thanks," Yumi spoke, a small smile on her face. More tears suddenly sprung down her face, and she suddenly hugged him slowly started to rub her hair as she cried

**flashback over**

A rustling from one of the trees caught his attention. Someone was there, on out phy. called gus as the alakazam came out of the alakazam said in a female voice "master what is it that you require""i need you to see who or what is in that tree" gus said as he point to the tree the noise came as the alakazam face the tree it began to glow a purple/blue color as it lifted the girl that was hiding. She looked roughly 15 years old, and had long brown hair. She made terrified meeping noises and was yelling out for something named "Squishy" to save her. The ground shook, and the large, lumbering shadow of a pokemon appeared in the forest before jumping out, a large Swampert coming to the rescue and standing proudly with a terrified Aradios clinging to its back for dear as gus saw this creature appeared another unknowing that an ariados was on it's back he called for one of his friends that woke up for help."hey drake a hand here" yelled gus as the swampert was calling its name drake came out of his tent he just started clapping before saying "there i gave you a hand"drake spoke in a monotone tone."you know i'm asking for help here"yelled gus slightly agitated voice with drake"oh you wanted help why didn't you say so come on out my loyal friend drago"he called as the dragonite came out of the pokeball "why stop with one dragon come on out gar"he called once more as the female garchomp Swampert crouched, narrowing its eyes and ready to fight while the Aradios fell off its back and skittered off behind a rock in suddenly a galvantula appeared and tied the girl up. The two pokemon looked up, fear flashing in their eyes."H-hey! I-I didn't mean to startle you guys o-or anything! I was just sleeping in my tree and didn't realize you guys were here, I swear!" The girl spoke rapidly."what's your name" ask selene as she came out of her tent with sleep still in her eyes"I'm Acacia! I'm a trainer! See, that's my Swampert, Squishy, and my Aradios, Arachnia!" Acacia replied."oh" said selene as four treeckos pop out of her tent and went around and started to poke the tied up girl"i have a question" said gus "why did you name a swampert squishy?""Because I can," she replied with a shrug. "And he's squishy when you hug him and he's a perfect pillow!" Acacia chirped... when suddenly one of the treecko's put a pop tart in her mouth to make her eat it when secretly there was a sleeping drug in made muffled angry noises and spat it out but her head hung down and she was in dreamland. The Swampert ran forward and grabbed her protectively, backing up from them as it trigyfed to guard suddenly a jigglypuff started singing and the swampert and the hiding radios started to slumber."why didn't we try that on her before or more importantly why didn't you call me to do it to them"yelled yumi fuming"well you were making breakfast cuz"said selene as she back up slowly"still you could've called me to help" replied yumi"well you can help us decide what to do with her?" said gus shrugging"She seems harmless," Yumi spoke and poked the sleeping Acacia with a stick."well shes starting to wake up so what we do with her"replied drake"You guys can investigate her, leave me out of it," Yumi spoke, throwing her hands up efensively."Meep..?" Acacia spoke sluggily, awaking from her sleep."hey whos the sleepy head" said a voice from one of the further back tents in the camp"its nobody j" said gus"Meep...meep what did you do to me why did I fall asleep why am I still tied up MEEP MEEP MEEEEEP!" Acacia started to freak out."meep?" repiled j"Meep. Mystery person who are you people and why are you guys holding me against my will? All I did was fall out of a tree I was sleeping in, nothing against that!"Acacia yelled."well i'm john but everyone calls me j or dark"j said shrugging his shoulders."And its most likely because it suspicious i mean one of us here has super rare pokemon we are protecting"Acacia blinked. "Oh, well you guys don't have to worry about me," she reassured them with a derpy smile. "I have no purpose of wanting a super rare pokemon when I have two adorable pokemon that are family to me! In fact, they're my only family, I'm an orphan, been out here with Arachnia and Squishy since I escaped with Squishy, I found Arachnia out here," Acacia added, that smile still on her face even though she spoke so said a boyish voice from the tent in the middle of the camp. His white hair fell over his blue eyes and he kept blowing it away. He looked about 11 years old."speak of the devil its little mike Talbot the boy we protecting" replied gus."Talbot..? My last name is Talbot...," Acacia piped up."well thats odd what's your first name" inquired mike."Acacia," Acacia answered, tilting her head in curiosity at Mike."i have a lost older sister name acacia she should be 15 maybe 16 now" replied mike"Maybe I'm her...I'm 15, maybe you're family I never knew about!" Acacia spoke excitedly. "Did you know yo- our parents? Did they abandon me?""I don't know, I was with Dad," Mike looked over at the silent Gus. "Can you let me go please?" She looks at acacia and says "your swampert says he's your brother"Acacia smiled and kept trying to wiggle free. "Then let me out of this so I can go hug him! I never knew I had family!""not my pokemon i'll ask yumi and tell her there be one more mouth to feed this morning" spoke gus."I'm fine! I got leaves," Acacia chirped up."no you're eating yumi food its always delicious but not as good as selene cooking but everyone says i'm even better but i don't believe them""yes you are way better" yells everyone in the shook her head. "I don't really eat regular food, it makes me sick," she spoke.j puts on doctor gloves and says "mind if i make a diagnosis"Acacia raised a skeptical eyebrow and hissed at him a little. "I'm fine, I've just grown used to eating rocks and such, you don't see pokemon going around eating human food," she spoke."fine i'll make you pokemon food" repiled j."Okay! But can I get out of these binds please? They're uncomfortable," Acacia spoke."but you already are"spoke gus."Oh," Acacia realized it was her Swampert hugging her and she pushed the big pokemon off, the pokemon hugging her again and she laughed."wow"said j as he touch the swampert and the blue giant started to rub into his hand happily."His name is Squishy, isn't he adorable?" Acacia spoke with a laugh and hugged her Swampert. "But don't let that fool you! He took out a Gyarados one time when we were swimming!""i bet she can you do know its a girl right i should know because i have a male one" repiled j. Acacia blinked in surprise. "Really? She never told me before, and it never looked like she had a problem with being called a he.""well see the the orange is lighter than a normal male but right on for a female if you look at it you notice the eyes are also a little lower where a male eyes are higher up and the orange is darker""I didn't know there were differences like that," Acacia spoke and she tilted her head. "In fact I didn't know males and females looked different. "" oh ya they do watch you see the difference come on out surge"yelled j as his swapert come 's eyes lit up. "Awwww he's so adorable! Can I hug him?""sure" j says as he eye smiles,Acacia squealed and hugged Surge tightly. "He's so squishy and soft and squeeeeeeeeeeeee!"j watches acacia with intrest as she huggs before saying "hes also preet good in a fight" "Looks like J is happy someone finally talks to him about things like this," Yumi spoke to Gus."ya i might even say he likes her" he whispers back you snickered. "Wonder if she realizes it," she whispered."ten bucks she doesn't" gus whispers Yumi and Gus were spying, Acacia smirked at J. "I bet he can't beat my Swampert," she betted.j smirks back and says "want to battle one v one i'll give you first move""Sure!" Acacia chirped as Squishy stepped forward. "Why don't we head to the nearby pond, let them be in their natural habitat, of course?" She suggested."This should be fun to watch," Yumi spoke."sure lets do this"j spoke and walks right next to acacia there for their battle before noticing the swamperts were looking each other in the eyes and their eyes in heart wasn't paying attention to the Swamperts and was hoping a little in excitement, skipping over to the lake and calling for her Swampert to jump in before bumping into j, Squishy bounding for the lake and diving in with a large closely by j's swampert."ow" j spoke as her fell backed up in surprise, forgetting about the swamperts. "Sorry! Are you okay?" Acacia asked, offering her hand to help him up."ya" j spoke before rolling back a bit before jumping pulled her hand back. "Hey, where'd the Swamperts go?""they went swimming"said j."Ah," Acacia spoke with a tiny nod. "Wish I could swim, I don't know how to.""oh really" repiled j before he push acacia into he water before jumping started letting out terrified meeps, flailing in the water as she kept sinking. Her Swampert swam over and pushed her up gently with it's head to keep her head up."calm down i'm going to teach you okay calm down" spoke j ,"I don't wanna die!" Acacia yelped as she flailed once again.j grab her side and told her to relax because he wouldn't let her clung to him still freaking out but not flailing anymore.

***meanwhile***

"look at that commander they split up should we handle them first or just attack the camp" spoke the member of team ragnaroth in a harsh whisper."no they look weak and we waste time doing that plus they are still close to their camp so back up can come for them still" spoke commander solo."well we can always put them asleep" spoke admin they were talking, the terrified Aradios was hiding in a tree nearby. Hearing them talk it leaned forward and tilted its head, still hiding in fear of being seen, but listening at best as it could. Worried for its trainer it ran off to where the others where, and slowly walked up to Gus, shaking a bit in fear he'd attack it."hey aradios" spoke gus as he gently rub the aradios "what's wrong""Evil people! E-evil people!" Aradios spoke timidly and looked to the trees it came from."hey guys ragnaroth alert!" he yelled so loud everyone even acacia and j heard but not the ragnaroth memberAcacia looked off to where she heard Gus yell. "What was that?" She asked J."that was gus lets get back to base" repiled j. Acacia's Swampert lifted its head and with a loud call of its name picked her up onto its back and bounded off to the j return his swampert and called out his farrow and flew Swampert skidded to a stop at the campsite and Acacia looked at Gus. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously, her Aradios skittering to her for comfort and she petted it."team ragnaroth" was all gus said as the group ran around packing up the campsite to leave Acacia watched everyone pack and tilted her head. "Why don't we just fight them? There's enough of us to defend ourselves," she suggested."they bring commanders or the rarer admins or even rarer both we could handle runts but most likely this time they will send a admin and we are not strong enough yet to handle a admin" spoke gus as he rushed around to make sure they had everything ready to frowned. "I'm still sure we can take them, I've seen and fought against worse," Acacia kept pestering, remembering her and everyone had already started heading to azelf town even faster pace than before. "Fine, you guys can go but I'm fighting them," Acacia said determinedly and stared at the trees."looks like they were smarter" spoke admin necro as he and five admins and ten commanders and fifty grunts walk out of the trees,Acacia stared at them for a few seconds, now wondering if her idea was as smart as she thought it was. "...Meep?""look all she can do is meep now admin necro sir" spoek commander narrowed her eyes. "I can do more than that, idiot," she growled, and her Swampert rose up and made itself look bigger as it called out its name."oh lets see" said admin necro "i call on you my pet septal" he called as the giant sceptile Swampert backed up a bit and she frowned. "Cmon Squishy! You can fight it, I know you ca- WAH!" Acacia yelped in surprise as the Swampert instead turned tail and bounded back after the others, Acacia yelling at it to turn back. Her left-behind Aradios looked at them and squeaked before skittering off after the Swampert."she didn't know that sceptiles are four times stronger than swampert guess shes still a noob" admin necro roar as he laugh at the scene returning his sceptile meanwhile commander solo was tell the others to give pursuit as they all brought out either a steelx or oinx to ride."Cmon Squishy stop running!" Acacia yelled at her Swampert but it refused to stop. She had an idea and purposely let go of its head so she fell off to stop it."hyperbeam now" scream all of the rangnath members but suddenly something blocked the beams from hurting Acacia and her pokemon. She looked up seeing the remnants of Protect disappear and her old two friends standing there, both now gym leaders. Lucy stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, her hair now died black and in ringlets while her Alakazam floated by her side. Noname, the black/white hybrid girl, giggled with her Seviper hissing mischievously. "Noname!Lucy! I didn't know you guys were here!" Acacia piped up. The two smiled at her and looked at the enemies in front of them."hyper beam the steelx and oinx micro"yelled j standing on his flying gyarados."Weak little pokemon," Noname spoke as she watched the Steelix and Onyxes fall like dominos. She smirked at their owners, an insane smile dancing on her face. "I feel like playing today, what do you say, Lucy?" Noname spoke as she looked to thought to herself. "Should we, Noname? They seem weak for us, why not wait for the bigger prey to show up?" She purred."Yeah! I wanna join in!"Acacia piped up as she hopped up by them but they raised eyebrows at her."Acacia, you may be strong but you have someone here waiting for you," Noname teased as she pointed at J."pathetic you all are too weak to be members of team ragnortath" spoke a dark twisted voice "thunder now" spoke the voice and suddenly the gyarados was struck with a thunderbolt too strong knocking the pokemon out instantly"i-its admin daemon" admin necro as he fell to one knee his eyes looking at the ground like the rest of the ragnaroth watched in pure shock before for some odd reason a pure fury ran through her seeing this. A low growl echoed in her throat. "COME OUT, CHICKEN!" Acacia yelled at whoever it was that did this, and Lucy and Noname growled as well, looking to each other. "run" was all j said before he fell unconscious from the burns he received when the thunder struck his gyarados"Get him out of here," Noname ordered to Acacia. "W-what?But I want to fight!" Acacia protested. "And someone needs to get him back to the others and we don't know who they are, you probably do, we'll hold this guy off, don't worry," Lucy spoke, and Acacia slowly nodded. She grabbed ahold of J and pulled him onto Swampert's back. "Luck, help them with the Gyarados," Lucy spoke to her Alakazam and it nodded, using its psychic powers to hold the Gyarados as it went with Acacia and her pokemon with J on Swampert's back."You do realize we're probably gonna lose against this person, right?" Noname spoke as she rose an eyebrow at Lucy. "Don't care, we just need to hold him back long enough," Lucy spoke, sending out her Dodtrio."firestorm" was all they heard before the world went black for them and they fell unconscious,Acacia looked back, her eyes widening at the fire she saw burst into the sky. She gripped her Swampert. "Hurry, Squishy," she spoke, now scared for her suddenly she saw them being sent flying past her"NONAME! LUCY!" Acacia yelled, that fury growing in her veins but she did nothing, her Swampert scooping them up and their pokemon and bounding faster. The alakazam managed to keep up with its speed and Acacia glared back at the fire, revenge in her mind."run" said j as he slowly gain consciousness again"We are, that person took out my two best friends along with you...," a low growl was in the back of her throat. Acacia wasn't looking at him, but it was easy to see her body shake in pure anger. "And I would go back and get revenge if I didn't have to save you guys, you guys are more important for now."when suddenly j hugged her gently"Why are you hugging me?" She questioned as she looked at J. "calm down you too weak to fight him right now" spoke j purely worried for acacia."I would be able to fight him if I ha-" Acacia was cut off by Lucy, who shook her head. "We can't call him out here its too risky, you know he's hiding, he only saved us a long time ago because we were right nearby. Don't let revenge cloud your mind, it's why you nearly...," Lucy went unconscious again and Acacia let out a tiny whimper of worry, calming down so she could examine her friends for anything just before a fireball could hit them a giant wall of water rose behind them and block it "why must i always save people from daemon of all people" spoke the mysterious person. "Meep?" Acacia spoke in surprise, looking around for the he phase into exsistance ruight next to her. She nearly jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" Acacia spoke in confusion. "i'm lance the master of dreams leader of a team of pokemon trainers that fight against team raganortath" he spoke in a soothing tone,"Oh...well, thanks for helping us," Acacia spoke,looking back at the smoke from the block against the fire. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCC CCEEEEEEEEEEEE"yelled daemon as he saw who block his attack when suddenly 90 members of team raganartoh appear from the trees."Oh meep...," Acacia spoke and gulped, her Swampert running past several of them and scaring them with it's size."don't worry" spoke lance then he said "fire boys" and then 90 hyper beams blasted from behind them as they stop in watched this all in awe, tilting her head and distracted for now from the anger."hurry keep moving we can catch your friends they waiting in azelf town for you right now" spoke nodded, the Swampert and Alakazam bounding to Azelf town with her and her unconscious friends with their pokemon.

at the gate entrance to azelf town gus and the others stood panting as they waited for j and the others to catch 's Swampert skidded to a stop and she looked at the others, worry on her face. She hopped off, Swampert still carrying J, Noname, Dodtrio, Lucy, and Seviper on its back with Alakazam holding the Gyarados with its psychic powers."what the hell happen to you guys" yelled guys so loud they nurse in the pokemon center heard and came running to them."Daemon," Acacia slowly said, anger in her voice as she looked back and clenched her hands into fists before calming down a bit and helping Swampert get the people and pokemon off its back."why was he sent they never send the higher up admins especially the right hand man of their leader"spoke drake his fear escalating."I don't know, but someone named Lance saved us," Acacia spoke, the anger still in her voice. "If only he was here...," she muttered to herself, speaking of something other than Lance."wait sir lance"spoke an odd voice from behind them"Meep?" Acacia meeped as she looked to see the owner of the voice."oratoxrs its me she ment of"said lance as he landed next to acacia his charizard roaring in jumped in surprise seeing Lance. "What are you, a stalker ninja?" She questioned."no this is where my team hq is located duhh" spoke lance"I still think you're a stalker ninja," Acacia everyone except confused Acacia got on one knee as lance got off his dragon and walk towards a building next to the gym

one week had past since daemon appeared with members of team ragnaroth and now azelf town was under siege nobody could leave even by air was out of question as hundreds of the ragnaroth members surrounded the small sat silently beneath a tree in the town, her face covered by her hair as she stared at the ground, mumbling to herself."acacia" said a soft voice weak voice as the person approach kept her head down, but had heard the voice. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Acacia spoke, her voice strained."no i'll be fine my burns have healed but i'm worried about you because you been sitting there all this time not looking at anyone or anything but the same spot" j said how worry was obvious in his tone"I'm fine, I just need to think to myself," Acacia spoke, wrapping her arms tighter around herself."Hey J! Mind coming over here for a second?" Yelled out Lucy and Noname, who were nearby playing with their pokemon. j look over and then look back at acacia before yelling "ya i'm coming" before walking slowly to them looking back at acacia every once and awhile till he got there and said "what you guys need" "Leave her alone, she just needs some time to herself. This happens alot when someone she sees gets hurt. She thinks she could have protected them. Why do you think she was so determined to fight back there?" Lucy spoke, looking at Acacia. "She has these moments, best to let it go away," Lucy added."Do you like her or something?" Noname questioned J with a smirk.j just looks down and ask "why do you want to know" "Because you seem reaaaaaallly concerned," Noname teased. "i'm not going to honor that question with a-an answer"j stutter obviously "We could just shove you two in a closet and use attract," Noname spoke and laughed, Lucy shaking her head at Noname's j did in response was blush heavily before say "alright alright yes i like her alot" "Awww! J and Acacia si-" Noname began before j cover her mouth quickly to silence her "Sitting in a tree, k-i-" Lucy began to pick up before j used his other hand o also cover her mouth when from behind gus spoke it up "k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then come uhh" as jkick him to stop him before another voice spoke up "What're you guys doing..?" Acacia questioned them, her hair out of her face as she tried to wipe away what looked like tears from when she was sitting under the tree. "I can hear you guys over there, yknow. It's getting annoying hearing you sing, please go somewhere else so I could have my peace and quiet."then suddenly acacia and john got push together by selene and yumi "Meep?" Acacia said in surprise and confusion with a light blush on her john just looks down with a equilly color blush on his face "i dont know what they doing but could we go talk somewhere by ourselves" j asked her. "As long as I get my peace and quiet later," Acacia said still trying to get her eyes to stop being red from crying earlier and trying to hold back the blush as she glared at the others. "You guys can't let someone be alone can't you?" She spoke, she walked off with j to talk"What is it? I was perfectly fine back there until you guys showed up," Acacia asked while she walked, her head hung low to hide her face with her hair as the blush grew. "i just wanted to know how much you heard from the others" was all j said look far to the right to hide his blush as it grew at an equal speed as acacia's. "I didn't hear anything, just singing, I wasn't paying attention," Acacia replied lying to him. "oh thats okay then" he said. "Why? Were you guys talking about me?" Acacia inquired, looking a bit at him and seeing the blush on his face. "oh it was nothing they were just teasing me is all" he spoke in a convincing lie but it failed as his blush grew slightly more at the memory. "Really? Cause you're blushing," Acacia pointed out. "ya im sure" he said trying to stick to his lie but the blush continue to raised an eyebrow. "You're lying, dude. You're blushing," she pointed out again. j quickly thought of a lie to get out of before speaking "they keep saying i was weak for losing in that fight." Acacia looked back at the others. "I bet they couldn't even stand a chance," she spoke, but she looked down at the ground, a bit of depression waving over her. "Like I couldn't," she murmured and punched a tree by her, looking at him and remembering the blush growing on her face and quickly hiding her face again. but not fast enough for the split second j look he noticed the blush. "why you punch the tree" he asked looking her in the eyes. She backed up a bit to keep him from seeing the blush. "Because I let you guys get hurt, I couldn't protect you guys. It's my fault you guys got hurt," Acacia spoke and turned but before she could walk away j put a hand on her shoulder and turn her back to look at him. She backed away again. her blush increasing and asked "Why do you care so, so much?" he quickly gather his courage before saying " because i i um" he started but she cut him off saying "Like me like they were singing?" he quickly shook off the look of surprise before saying "ya i do like you i like you alot." More blush spread on her face and she quickly hid her face again. before he moved the hair out of her face and said "you too beautiful to hide your face" "W-well I don't want for you to see my blush," She blurted out and blushed more and tried hid behind a before she made it behind the tree he grab her shoulder and turned her around again. "Meeeeeeep," she just started meeping stop as he hugged her again "you don't need to hide" he spoke. "Well I don't know what else to do," Acacia blurted out again, not really understanding how to control the conflicting feelings she was having. "you don't have to hide from me i'll protect you like when they had you outnumber" he said gently in her ear. She backed up a bit in surprise and shook her head. "That's my job," she said with a small smile. "well now its my job to protect you because if i lost you too i wouldn't know what to do" he said. "How about it's both our jobs?" Acacia suggested.j smiled at her before hugging her and saying "okay i could live with that "he whispered in her ear once more. "Why do you keep whispering? They're not following us, are they?" Acacia asked. "wrong gus is trying to listen in on us"j looked around and a smirk spread on her face. "Well I'd like to see him try to listen to this," and Acacia suddenly grabbed J and kissed him quickly before hiding behind a tree again to hide the growing j followed her to behind the tree and turn her around looking into her eyes and said "well then i like to see how he would spy on this " before hugging acacia and kissing her. Acacia flailed for a second but then gave in as he wrap his arms around her before releasing the kiss once gus hightailed it out of there from his hiding and Lucy saw Gus returned and smirked. "So?" Lucy asked. "they are "having" fun back there."he responded. The two laughed. "Well looks like being trapped here will be fun after all," Noname joked. "now i'm goi-" gus began before selene pulled him off somewhere. Noname and Lucy shrugged, wandering over to Yumi and the others. "It's been shipped," Noname and Lucy spoke. "really" yumi spoke not noticing drake watching her like always. Noname noticed and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, pushing Yumi to Drake. "Why don't you guys talk for awhile?" Lucy suggested. "um okay"spoke yumi wondering why they would push her into drake. "um f-fi-fin-fine" drake stutter. "Why do they keep smirking at us?" Yumi asked. "i don't kno-know" drake stutter again as they walk through the trees together. "Why do you keep stuttering?" Yumi questioned, hearing Acacia and J nearby but ignoring them. "um no-no re-reason" drake said quickly. "Do you just do that alot?" She asked and sat under a tree. "um no n-not usually i do-don't know why i'm stuttering right now" he said a slight blush barely noticeable on his face. "Are you cold?" Yumi inquired. "n-no why" he ask his blush growing slightly. "I thought that was why you were stuttering," Yumi said and shrugged, starting to notice the blush but not saying anything. "sor-sorry they made u-us wa-walk out here."drake said. "It's fine, it's not like you had anything to do with it," Yumi replied. "um i-its be-because i was um" drake began. "Because you were what?" Yumi asked. "its nothing"drake dismissed. "Well what should we do out here?" Yumi inquired. "um i don't know i-i-im"drake stutter and his blush grew slightly. "Why are you blushing?" Yumi finally asked. "it-its nothing" he responded. Yumi raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "I wonder where Acacia and J ran off to," Yumi changed the just stop walking and look down in deep thought saying stared at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking sighs and starts walking to catch up with yumi. "Something wrong?" Yumi asked. "no nothing really"he said too quickly as if he was ready for the question. "You can tell me," Yumi pestered. "its nothing really" he responded as he turn slightly away from her. Yumi shrugged, having a feeling they were being nowhere drake threw a pokeball bringing out his galvantula "never thought i'll ever use this guy again"he spoke "use protect now gale." Yumi watched him wondering why he was using protect. "You don't thi-"then a blast of fire hit the shield. Yumi's eyes widened in shock and she backed up, prepared to run back to the town. "protect again"he call as a dome appear around them and fire blasted the dome all around them. "How do we get back to town? What about Acacia and J!?" Yumi said worriedly. "they have swamperts they be fine but us thats unknow gale protect now" he called once again but it wasn't enough because a second wave was lanch just after "get down"he called as he push her down and cover her as the burns whipped across his back. A loud call could be heard and a Swampert bounded past them, stopping quickly before it aimed at the trees, a sudden burst of water shooting from its mouth as several pokemon dropped like flies. It was the female one, and grabbed the two with its mouth and threw them onto its back. "Are you okay!?" Yumi asked him seeing the fire burn him. "i'll be fine" he said before he fell unconscious from the burns. "Swamp- wah!" Yumi didn't have to tell the Swampert to go, it bounded out of the way of some fire and took off with Yumi barely hanging on with Drake. It skidded to a stop once it reached the town and Yumi saw Acacia run up, seeing Drake. Did Acacia flinch seeing that? Yumi tilted her head but didn't question it and Acacia pulled Drake off, staring at the woods. "Watch them, Squishy," she told the Swampert and looked at Yumi. "You didn't get burned too, did you?" Acacia asked worriedly but Yumi shook her head no and jumped down. Yumi and Acacia carried Drake to the nurse, and once he was there Yumi noticed Acacia staring at the ground like before. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked. "I didn't get my Swampert to you guys in time and one of you got hurt," Acacia spoke. "Hey, you couldn't have stopped it, none of us expected it," Yumi replied and she remembered something. "Oh no! We left behind Gale!" Yumi yelped and Acacia facepalmed herself. They heard a noise outside and it was Gale, so Acacia stopped facepalming. "Hey Acacia, is that why you got depressed earlier? You saw some of us get hurt?" Yumi asked. "Yeah, I didn't do anything back there. I should have jumped in, should've used Squishy, but no, I sat back and just...watched them fall," Acacia gritted her teeth and looked to the side. One of her hands moved up one of her long sleeves and she winced before doing the same gesture to her other sleeve and wincing again. Yumi raised an eyebrow at this, what was she doing? Acacia looked at Drake and started poking his face to wake him up, and he started to mumble something only Yumi could hear. "i hope yumi is okay" was what he mumbled. Yumi stared at him for a little bit with some blush barely visible on her face but it went away quickly when she remembered Acacia was there. "So how was it with J?" Yumi asked and Acacia's eyes widened. "How did yo-" "Noname and Lucy told me," Yumi interrupted her. Acacia frowned, beginning to think of a devious plot against them. slowly drake began to open his dazed eyes. "You feeling better?" Yumi asked Drake. "i'll be fine so-" he began as he started to it up but flinch once he was sitting. "You should rest for a bit, that was crazy what you did back there," Yumi spoke. "if i didn't our roles would be revers but it be even worse if you took the full blast where all it did to me was roll across my back" he simply replied. Yumi nodded silently and looked to Acacia. "Where's the others?" She asked. "I don't know," Acacia admitted. "wel-" drake began but then his eyes rolled back into his eyes and he fell unconscious again. Yumi's eyes widened in shock, hoping he was okay. "Those burns are bad, he'll be fine," Acacia told Yumi. "How do you know?" Yumi asked. Acacia smiled sheepishly. "Never anger a Charizard," Acacia warned. Yumi couldn't help but laugh at this. She stayed by Drake, though, and Acacia went to go look for the acacia was gone yumi was sitting in a chair next to drake bed worried for him. Then she remember the incident she had that was similar to this,the one when she was younger,it worried her more and she thought back and then look at drake before saying "I wonder what else is similar about us."she then went back to thinking what else they could have in common. Like...no, she shook her head. He couldn't have the same feelings, r-right?

***meanwhile***

Seeing Lucy and Noname near the edge of the forest she ran over to them. "This is crazy, we can't even go into the forest without being attacked. Soon they'll be pushing their way in here," Acacia complained with a sigh. "If only we had...Mewtwo," Acacia spoke, looking to the two. "You know we can't, Acacia. Sure he's strong but he's weak now, why else would he hide?" Lucy spoke, Noname just staring at the two since she never met Mewtwo like they did. "We have to protect him, he doesn't want to fall into bad hands again," Lucy warned and Acacia nodded understandably. "well we could called my mom" spoke gus as he hung upside down from the branch of the tree they stood under. They all jumped in surprise and Acacia let out a surprised meep. "You better not tell anyone what we were talking about!" Acacia said worriedly. "It's our secret," Lucy clarified. "don't worry i won't say anything as long as we find a way to get to my mom she could help us" he said rather interested. "We could call some of our friends over, too,"Acacia spoke. "Like tick-tock lady!" Noname piped up. suddenly gus pulls a flare gun out pointing it to the sky getting ready to fire it. Lucy and Noname watched silently, wondering if they should call friends of their own. but when gus fire the flare it was green and went higher than normal flares getting professor oaks attention calling him to his computer screen when mike was calling for the rest of his pokemon. Noname and Lucy took out their own flare guns, Lucy having two out and Noname having one, and they shot into the sky. Noname's was a bright red, And Lucy's were golden and purple.

***meanwhile back with drake and yumi***

drake had started to move slightly as he open his eyes again. "wha what happen" drake ask forgetting the incident "oh hey yumi."Yumi looked down seeing he was awake and okay. "You got burnt, but you're okay now," she reassured him. "oh now i remember how it happen are you okay" he responded. "Yeah, but are you? Can you move without pain?" Yumi asked worriedly. "i can see"he said moving to sit got up, watching him silently. "You know, this is kinda funny, something like this happened to me a while back," Yumi added. "How odd, isn't it? That the same thing can happen to two people?" "i don't really think s-"he began but as soon as he was sitting up the pain hit him making him 's eyes widened, a tiny whimper forming in the back of her keep trying to sit up but every time he was he start feeling pain again."Stop, please," Yumi begged in pure lays back and before speaking "okay."Yumi sat by him, not knowing what to say. "I'm afraid of that forest now," she finally spoke. "why"was all he said. "Because a long time ago, something burnt me too, and Snizy," Yumi added. "It isn't coincidence something burns you, too," she reached over and took one of her hands and said "thing will happen for a reason but we shouldn't be scared of the past or it'll make things harder in the future" Yumi looked at him, wondering how he could say that after what just happened to him. "How are you always so optimistic?" She questioned. he sigh before saying"because theres somethings in my life i need to be optimistic in order to keep them safe" "Like what?" She couldn't help but ask. "he looks at yumi before saying "well yo- " he began but she cut him off saying "me?" "ya you mainly""Why me? Do you l-" she cut herself off, waiting for his reply."yes i like you i'm always watching you i'm surprised you didn't figure it out" Blush rapidly spread on Yumi's face and she looked away. "I never really noticed, I guess I was more hopeful."drake reach over taking her other hand before saying "i've always have and will like you a lot yumi you can count on that and that i will protect you"Yumi looked at him and nodded. "Although it doesn't look like you can do much protecting right now," Yumi pointed out. drake smiled before saying "well i did protect you recently didn't i"then he started to get up again only ignoring the pain barely flinching in pain. "At the cost of being reduced to this..just rest, please, that's all you can do right now," Yumi looks at yumi before saying "okay"before laying down again but a pokeball fall out of his pocket . Yumi tilted her head at the pokeball and slowly picked it up in curiosity. "What pokemon's in here?" Yumi asked curiously. "its one i don't use anymore like gale used to be one of my pokemon i didn't use anymore" replied drake"Well maybe you should use it again" Yumi suggested. "it's not that i don't use it anymore it's i can't use it anymore" said drake sadly. "Why?" Yumi pestered. "Did something bad happen to it?" "ya its not with me anymore" was all drake said. "...Oh.." Yumi slowly said as she looked to the pokeball. "I'm sorry for your lost," Yumi added. "its its fine ive gotten over it but i wished it wasn't dead" said drake as he look at the ceiling sadly. "I've never lost a pokemon before, so I don't know the pain," Yumi spoke. "I wonder if any of the others ever lost pokemon," Yumi added as she looked at the ceiling with him. "I hope you don't mind me asking but...what happened to your pokemon?" drake looks at yumi before saying only one word or rather one name "daemon"Yumi's eyes widened in shock. "He...he did it?" She asked. "ya and he almost did the same to j gyarados." was all drake replied before he closed his watched him silently and squeezed his hand a little, leaning down to kiss his head gently and hoped he would be opens his eyes and smiles at yumi before moving her head to kiss her on the lips gently before saying "don't worry i'll be okay." Yumi blushed in pure surprise at what he did. "U-uh...," she only said, her mind smiles at her before closing his eyes watched him silently and yawned a bit, tired herself, so she nuzzled into him and fell asleep in the opens his eyes again and smiles before holding her hand tighter falling asleep.

**Meanwhile back outside**

Noname and Lucy silently watched the skies while Acacia hugged her Swampert."hey" yelled mike as he walk out of the apartment complex that gus own. "What do you need?" Acacia asked while Noname and Lucy stared at the sky. "drake and yumi ship" was all mike couldn't help but laugh a little. "So that's why they were in the forest," she spoke, before hearing a loud roar in the sky. Noname squealed happily and Acacia looked up, spotting the large shadow of a Hydrogen flying above them. It flew down as one of the two shadows on its back jumped off and landed in a roll. It was a girl who looked a couple years younger than Noname, and her blood red hair was pulled back in a long braid. She looked to Noname and smiled, the dragon landing as the other figure, a slightly-older male with long, black feathery-like hair and piercing black eyes, jumped off its back. "Hey sis," the girl said to Noname. "Danica!" Noname chirped, and looked at the boy. "Hey Xavier!" Noname chirped and a tiny bit of blush was on her face. "We got trouble," Lucy told the two newcomers, and Xavier nodded. "What is it?" He asked, noticing Acacia, Gus, and Mike and making a small nod as a hello to the earth started to shake and a vehicle burst fro the earth. which woke up drake and yumi.

**meanwhile with drake and yumi as the earth started shaking**

Yumi woke up with a start, feeling the ground shake below her. She looked at Drake, fearful of what was going when drake open his eyes looking at yumi and sitting up too quickly and flinches in pain from frowned. "Rest Drake, I'll go see what it was, I promise I'll be careful," Yumi cooed, getting nods laying down again before looking at her and grabbing her hand sitting up quickly just to kiss her before lying down again and says "please do be careful love."Yumi blushed again and nodded, walking outside and watching what was going on.

**meanwhile back outside**

hey gus came a call from inside and out walk four people two girls and two girls looked like opposites of each other, one with sharp features and raven-black short hair and brown eyes, and the other with softer, kinder features and long blonde hair and blue eyes. They were twins, opposites of each guys were almost identical with blood red/raven black hair and the facial expressions promise pain if you went against them the only difference was the eyes one was golden color while the other where bloodred. "Who're you?" Acacia asked the four. "Raven," spoke the black-haired girl. "Songbird!" Chirped the blonde boys said "light and dark twins"with perfectly match tone and pitch at the same thought they had odd names but shrugged it off. She was named after a tree, after all. She looked back to the pokemon that bursted from the ground. Should she be afraid of it?then another person came out of the hole she had blood red and azure blue eyes gold hair and her eyes look like they hide many secrets from the backed up a bit in fear, not used to being around so many people at one time. She heard a small "Tick, tock, tick, tock" and turned around, staring down at a little girl with pure white hair and golden eyes. "It's tick-tock girl!" Noname chirped. By the girl was a taller woman, with deep purple hair and black eyes like voids, six mismagius floating girl that had just came out odf the hole return the pokemon that made it and walk straight to the apartment complex and took one of the rooms. soon the others follow her lead taking the other places untaken and setting up only ones not going were the tick-tock girl, Danica, the purple-haired woman, and Xavier. Acacia backed a bit away from everyone, wondering where J keep backing up till she back right into him. "hey acacia what's wrong" he ask her. "I'm just not used to all these people, t-that's all," Acacia said nervously.j turn her around and hug her gently. "well i'm here so its going to be okay."Acacia hid behind J, hugging him as she watched everyone. "I hope this will all blow over soon so I can return to living in the forest," she spoke. j frowns before saying "but wouldn't you rather travel with me." Acacia shook her head. "I'm not used to traveling, I'd rather live in the forest, its perfect for me. I don't think I can ever continue my adventure anymore. Squishy and Arachnia are all that I have left," she spoke. "okay" was all j said but you could hear the sadness in his tone. "Your group looks too big to have more people, anyway," Acacia added. "I doubt Noname and Lucy will come along with their buddies, they have their own things to do. Noname and Lucy are gym leaders, after all, they have their own towns to protect." "ya" was all he said to that. "Something wrong?" Acacia asked, noticing he didn't talk as much now. "no things be fine sooner or later"was j frowned but shrugged. "I'm going to go take a walk in the forest," she spoke, turning to go into the forest. She stopped remembering the attack earlier, and shivered, but she still walked off into the forest.

***meanwhile back with drake just as yumi return from check what was happening***

Yumi walked back into Drakes room. "It's just more people, that's what it looks like," Yumi spoke to Drake. "And it looks like something's up with Acacia and J." "oh i wonder what"was all drake said before he look yumi in the eyes smiling. "I don't know, J looked sad about something," Yumi spoke and smiled at Drake. "You feeling any better? Nothing attacked you while I was gone, right?" she sits up without even flinching "ya i'm better now" drake 's eyes lit up seeing he wasn't flinching this time. "That's great!" She chirped up and hugged smiled and hugged her back and look her in the eyes smiling before saying "you know nothing keeps me down forever."Yumi smiled at this. "I wish I was like that," she said and hugged him harder. "I guess I will be like that being around you all the time."drake smiles again and lifts yumi head to look at him and kiss her gently on the lips before saying "you know i'll always protect you and thats why i won't let anything keep me down" he said. "Not even that team that trapped us here?" Yumi asked. "well one good thing happen so far" he said before kissing her again then he said "plus we will be able to get out of this love"he kisses yumi again before standing up to hug her laughed a little and hugged him back. "It's not really like being trapped, anyway. It's fun here," Yumi spoke. "ya" he said before he look her in the eyes and spoke again only four words "yumi, i love you."Blush spread across Yumi's face at what he said, but a shy smile spread on her face and she replied back, "I love you too."drake smiled before he kissed yumi deeply.

**meanwhile at an unknown location.**

"launch commutations" spoke N,"what is it" spoke the voice on the other end "don't tell me you failed already""no sir the group you sent me to be a spy in has been siege into azelf town with no way in or out by team ragnaroth"spoke N again,"this complicates things greatly"was the response "wait till they break out and then meet them and earn their trust.""yes sir" "end commutations"spoke N.

***one week later***

**with drake and yumi in the forest once more**

yumi with drake laying against his chest as they read book together. when she started to letting her mind wonder."Drake," Yumi spoke as she looked up at him, "why did you join Gus on his adventure?" "well i guess because of you love"he said looking down at her "remember i join they day after you but remember at first i was looking like i wouldn't join then i met you and my mind change suddenly."Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little. "What were you planning to do before you joined us?" She asked. "i don't really know i was just going to travel around" spoke drake before he wrap his arms around yumi and kisses her gently and lightly on the blushed again, still not used to the fact of them being a couple, and kissed him back with a tiny smiles before saying "i like when you blush love"before kissing her let out another one of her giggles and kissed him back, nuzzling him with a tiny nuzzles her neck before whispering in her ear making yumi to blush more before he kisses her was happier than ever and continued to kiss Drake. "love i'm going to have my hands full protecting you tomorrow when we move to burst through the siege" drake said before continuing the stopped the kiss for a second to speak, "I'm sure the newcomers the others called will take care of that problem," she said with a smile and went back to the stop kissing and says "ya but we are heavily outnumber"then went back to the kiss but he tightens his grip and at the same time deepens it just ignored the problem they would have tomorrow and went back to the welcoming smiled as he deepen the kissing deeply not even noticing the leaves in the next tree move from gus spying on them before hightailing out of there to spy on others moving at inhuman speeds.  
A/N:thats the end of the chapter longest one yet. what does everyone think i know there was a lot more fluff this chapter along with new characters. not that you could complain also looks like there be some new things on the horizon for our heros and perhaps next chapter we find out who the mysterious N is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

A/N:we have a treat for you i have decided to go pass fluff and so enjoy,also if you don't like lemons skip this chapter.

i don't own never will pokemon

**2 days later with yumi and drake enroute to goldenrod after escaping azelf town**

Yumi stretched as she walked with Drake around the clearing the group stop at. "I wonder if I should get any new pokemon," Yumi muttered to herself and looked at Drake. "Hey Drake, do you think we should get some new pokemon?" drake stop to think before he said "sure love lets get some new ones i heard there are totodiles that live in the river nearby"Yumi smiled at the thought of having a totodile, as she usually thought they were adorable. "Adorable little totodiles, okay! Let's go, would be nice to do something new for a change!"drake smiled at her response then he said "love lets just go by ourselves so we can surprise everyone with our finds" "They'll be jealous that we got Totodiles," Yumi betted and grabbed Drake's hand. "You take the lead! You know where the river is, right?"drake smiled before he pull yumi along slowly to the clung to his arm while they walked to the river, listening for any signs of totodiles. "They're so adorable, little babies that run around and try to bite everything!" she swooned, but looked at Drake and nuzzled him. "But they're not as cute as you." drake look at yumi smiling and stop leading her before saying "they may be adorable but they and a beautiful as you"he look at yumi smiling before he bent down slightly to kiss her. Yumi leaned up to kiss him happily, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around wrap his arms around yumi deepening the kiss when they heard two opened her eyes in surprise and broke the kiss momentarily to see two totodiles at their feet, trying to jump up and reach Yumi's berry-filled backpack she was smile and said "looks like they found us love"before he kissed her let out a giggle and kissed Drake back, knowing the totodiles couldn't reach her backpack, and the two little pokemon kept jumping up and making tiny calls. The male totodile stopped jumping as a mischievous smirk spread on its face and it poked the jumping female one, who stopped and looked at it. They spoke in a rapid call for a second and then both looked at the backpack, shooting water guns at it. "Wah? Hey, stop that!" Yumi said to the totodiles as she stopped kissing Drake to see what was going on, and the totodiles suddenly shot her with water guns, Yumi letting out a yelp of surprise as they sprayed the girl, whom was only wearing a white T-shirt and jeans at the time instead of something more durable against the blasts. The totodiles let out what sounded like laughs as the female one jumped up and snapped onto the backpack, pulling it off and running off into a bush with it, the male totodile following along. Before the totodiles could retrieve the spoils, two Galvantulas came to the rescue and tied them up with their electric took his coat off without looking at yumi best he could giving it to pulled the coat around herself. "Evil totodiles, they deceive you with cuteness," Yumi spoke, looking at Drake

***Lemons alert***

"Thanks for the coat, why are you looking away?" "um ur shirt love"was all drake said. Yumi didn't understand until she looked down at her shirt, which made her blush realizing what the water did. "Uh...," was all Yumi said before a smirk spread on her face. "Hey Draaake," Yumi teased as she stepped toward Drake. "Why don't we...play a little?"drake look at yumi in surprised by what yumi said before saying "well playing could be fun but what brought this on" "You really don't know what my mind's full of, do you?" Yumi spoke with a laugh. "Just come on, it'll be fun like you said. Besides, I'm sure you were thinking it, too, weren't you love?"all drake did was blush and said "well i'm well um i was thinking like tha-"he began but Yumi kissed him and giggled, looking around for a place for them to hide in. "Then let's go plaaay, Draake," Yumi tried to protest but all signs of protest ended when yumi took the coat that was hiding her shirt off and smirked up at him, hugging him so there was no way of him to not to look. "You know you want to, Drake, stop resisting it," Yumi just look at yumi before he pulled her to a nearby cave and began to kiss her let out a happy giggle and wrapped her arms around Drake, closing her eyes and giving in to the deepen the kiss more as his tongue rub against her lower lip asking to be let made a tiny smile and opened her lips to let his tongue in, a tiny giggle coming from the girl as his tongue started to rub against hers and around her mouth. Yumi pulled him closer as her own tongue ran up against smiled as he slowly rub his hands around her let out another tiny giggle of happiness and opened her eyes to look into smile when he saw her looking in his eyes and slowly lower one of his hands to touch her butt. Yumi giggled and smirked at him, shifting a little as she tried to wiggle out of her wet smirk when he sees her trying to get out of her wet t-shirt and ran his hands under her shirt while deepening the kiss even let out a tiny gasp of surprise when drake hands touch the skin under her shirt and a blush spread on her face while they smirk when he heard her gasp and slowly started to move his hand up the underneath of her grabbed one of his hands and smirked up at him as she led it down to her pants, a tiny giggle coming from the blushing smiled as he made his other hand touch her right breast threw her bra and the other hand started to work to get rid of her pants. Yumi helped him, pulling them off with ease and wiggling out of them while she tugged at his own clothes with her hand, pulling him in for a deep kiss to muffle the growing moan in the back of her smirk and he remove his pants and shirt breaking the kiss to remove it completely and removed her her shirt and move both his hands on her breasts and squeezing them slightly kissing let out a muffled moan since he was kissing her and one of her hands pushed his head closer for her to kiss deeper, her other arm wrapping around him for the lust-filled smirk as he let one of his hands rub against her breasts as his other hand moved to the small of her back to bring her continued to make muffled moans and closed her eyes, breaking the kiss for a second to get her breath and looked at him, her eyes begging for smiled as he lean he against the wall of the cave using both hands to rub against her breast and squeezing them every once in awhile and kissing her deeply exploring her mouth with his closed her eyes once more as she moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer to her while he played with her. drake moved his hands around her as he struggle to remove her bra to get even better access to her breast his eyes glazed with lust for her. Yumi could feel his struggling and helped the lust-driven boy, reaching behind her and undoing the bra for him, leaning up to kiss him deeper with her body warming from slowly broke the kiss and started to kiss down till he reach her neck and slowly kiss and licked it as his hands moved back to rub and squeeze her breast and flick across her leaned her head back and let out gasps and moans of pleasure from his tongue and hands. She looked down at him with glazed eyes and slowly tugged at his head with her hand, trying to lead him in her lust-filled haze to join his slowly started to follow her leading hand and kiss down her body more before he clasped his mouth over her right breast and slowly lick and suck on it. Yumi couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she leaned her head back against the wall, a smile spreading on her face while she breathed heavily and continued to let out small moans of enjoyment. Her arms wrapped around him tighter, trying to pull him closer to slowly let his use hand slide down her front in a almost excruciating slow pace as he nibble on her niple and lick across it. Yumi seemed to shiver in the rush of pleasure and let out another tiny moan, growing restless from the hand that was sliding down so torturously. One of her own hands moved down, trying to mimic what he was doing to her, wanting to give him the same pleasure her own body was going smiled when he felt one of her hands sliding down and with his free hand he grabbed it and lowered it faster as he continued to treat her body. Yumi smiled as he helped her treat him back, letting out a tiny murr of enjoyment as her other hand tangled itself in his hair, leading his head to her other, untreated breast as lust clouded her move his head with her hand to her other breast and slowly licked around her nipple and only flick his tongue across it everyone in a while as he switch his hands and the previously unused hand started to rub her treated breast and his now free hand slowly rubbed against her lower region. Yumi let out another loud moan when the pleasure grew from his hands. She licked her lips and let out more moans, seemingly lost in it smirk at her lost look in her eyes and move her now limp hand to his lower region before returning to his treatment and doubled the amount and pace he went managed to rub his lower region with her hand as she moaned louder, her other hand tightening in his hair before falling limp, now just trying to bring him closer to her needy body while she rubbed and teased him let out a moan into her breast as she started to slowly rub him he look in her eyes begging her to speed up as he dubbed his own looked down seeing the begging look in his eyes and a lustful smirk spread on her face as she obeyed, speeding up as she was rewarded with more pleasure that made her fall back into her lost lust smiled as he felt her giving in more and his hand slowly lower her panties and started to rub round her entrance shivered in pleasure feeling his hand, but all she did was moan still and look down at him with clouded eyes that wanted smiled as he released her breast which felt raw and as cover with saliva that made her shiver from the coldish breeze in the cave as he kissed her and slowly let on finger into her closed her eyes and let out a muffled moan, her hand trailing down to his as it tried to make him put in more, the girl begging for more while her other hand continued to rub and smiled and slowly had another finger enter her and he used his other hand to lower his boxers so she could get a better grip on let out a happy sigh while her hand pulled his boxers down, going back to rub him and play, only being led on by smiled as he saw her giving into her instinct and followed shoot and enter a third finger before slowly pumping them in her and deepening their shivered again from the feeling inside her body and made a muffled noise of enjoyment. Her hand continued to rub him faster to treat him back while her other hand moved back up to pull his head closer for a deeper moan as yumi hand started to move faster and he look into her eyes begging for more to feel more to feel a greater pleasure, his hand pumping into her let out a gasp as he went faster and looked up into his eyes. She pulled him closer, her hand moving faster to make him moan into the kiss his speed dropping as she went faster. The hand that was on his head moved down back to his hand to make him go faster again, Yumi smirking at him with smiled and began to enter another finger to make her happy while maintaining the speed he was now at but his eyes begged her to go faster as his other hand pulled her closer to 's eyes fluttered back in pleasure and her body shivered as she let out what sounded more like happy, muffled animal noises. Instinct led her on to please and she went faster for him, trying to please to get moan in great amounts as he started to increase his speed with eyes that continue to begged her for more and he slow broke the kiss to catch his looked up at him with the same begging eyes he was giving her, and she pulled him closer to her, still rubbing him faster to get the same attention eyes glazed over from this and pulled himself till he was as close as he can get and both his hands his hands started playing with her entrance to get her to give more to smiled up at him and her hand stopped as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close in an instinct to give him what he stop playing to look into her eyes his eyes giving waves of lusts as he begged her to continue pleasing pulled him in for a deep kiss as she closed her eyes and her hand went back down to play with him, trying to bring him closer to her so she could get something more moan as she played with him and began to pull her so close they are starting to rub up against each other as both his hands started playing with her again. Yumi rubbed up against him, in a daze as she opened her eyes and let out a tiny whimper for more, staring up at his clouded eyes as she kissed him moan as she started to rub against him and he slowly brought his tool to rub against her entrance his eyes asking if she wanted him to looked up at his asking eyes and made a tiny nod as she kissed him, her arms wrapping around slowly so slowly had his tool enter her.A tiny bit of pain shot into Yumi, but she soon let out a low moan and tried to pull him closer, breaking the kiss for some air before pulling him back into it push in her more till he met her barrier and then look at her asking with his eyes if she wanted looked up at him and nodded again, a lustful smile spreading on her deepen the kiss as he pulled out till only a small bit of his tool was in before pushing in hard and breaking her let out a sudden, loud moan. She pulled him closer from the sudden rush that ran through slowly held her up as her body went slightly limp and he slowly started to pump into leaned her head back a little as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, Yumi making tiny, happy slowly increase his speed he moan into their kiss. She was lost in the moment, only kissing him deeply and letting out little pleasured sounds from what was going slowly wrap her legs around him as he held her up completely to push deeper into her and moving faster as he kiss her moaning even louder from the joined in the moans, a happy smile on her face as her body was filled with the pleasure of him inside of her. Yumi wrapped her arms tightly around him, lost in all of the pleasure she never felt steadily increased his pace but soon it was getting to yumi. Yumi began to sink deeper into the pleasure and her mind was too clouded to think, she just moaned approvingly at his steady increase while the pleasure began to get to continue to increase his speed as he saw yumi getting close. Her body began to tense up as she leaned her head back, a loud moan escaping her increase his speed till he was moving at his max and he once again claim her lips with his made loud, muffled moans and her body tensed up more against his. Her eyes were rolled back from the overload of smiled at how yumi was and began to lower his move to treat her breast again and helder tighter to him. Happy moans escaped the treated Yumi and one of her hands moved to fondle one of her own breasts to bring herself more smirk seeing this and began to tease her breast and push himself deeper into leaned her head back and opened her eyes to look down at him. A smile spread on her face again before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she was dragged back into the lust yumi could hardly control herself as drake push even deeper in and started to suck harder on her breast. She let out a sudden loud moan, her body began to go over the edge, Yumi couldn't control herself slowed down to let her recover before he started to move at full speed again and push deeper into didn't want it to end and went back into moaning and fondling herself for more. She was only driven by pure instinct and lust now, and every time he went deeper she would moan yumi was body was overloading again but this time drake felt himself getting close and he look at her to ask if he should go in her or not with his looked at him with clouded eyes and nodded, grabbing his head as she kissed him deeply and closed her eyes, letting out loud moans while her body went crazy drake push as deep into her as possible and then yumi release for a second time but only he release with her their fluids mixing in let out a happy sigh as she leaned her head back, breathing heavily and letting out tiny moans at the feeling inside her drake reach into his backpack and grab two blankets and laid on on the floor and gently laid yumi on it before he laid down next to her and cover them with the other blanket and then he look into her eyes with a smile on his nuzzled into him, wrapping her arms around him to keep him close as she smiled at him, staring right back into his cleared his throat before saying "i love you yumi." "I love you too, Drake," Yumi answered back, smiling still at him. drake kissed her gently on the lips then he notice how tired he was and realize that she must be tired as well then he said "yumi love lets get some rest before we leave here."Yumi nodded as she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she drifted off to slowly wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead before he too closed his eyes drifting to they slept gale drake's galvantula went to sit outside the cave alfter hearing the noises from inside the cave.

**Meanwhile**

Noname and Lucy were sitting at a lake, Lucy having fun swimming in the water while Noname sat in the shallow end, watching Lucy silently. She felt something...odd, leading her on to ask Lucy something. "Lucy, have you ever played for the other team?" Noname suddenly chirped floated while Noname asked her this. "Played for the other team?" Lucy asked in confusion as she swam over to Noname, who stared at her silently still, something in her eyes."Yeah, like, other than be with a guy..be with a girl?" Noname blurted out. Lucy blinked at the sudden question and sat up by silent Noname. "No..why?" Lucy asked in curiosity. Noname stared at the water before looking to Lucy. Her hand reached out to gently grasp Lucy's chin lightly before she leaned in to the surprised Lucy, her soft lips brushing against Lucy's as she looked up in her innocent eyes. She then kissed Lucy softly, wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her close as Lucy couldn't comprehend what was going on. Noname pulled away as she looked at Lucy silently, light blush on her face. "That...felt nice," Lucy admitted, and Noname leaned back in and kissed her again once Lucy opened up to the sudden action. Lucy closed her eyes and Noname lightly gripped her head, pushing against Lucy and Lucy blushing at the pleasurable feeling of their chests pressing against each other. Noname lead her into it, being gentle with the kiss as her tongue poked against Lucy's lips. Lucy slowly opened her mouth and Noname leaned in, pulling Lucy close as her tongue slid into Lucy's mouth, exploring the timid girl's mouth while Lucy wrapped her arms around Noname. Noname leaned back to pull lucy on top of putting her hands on the ground alongside broke the kiss and look at Noname blushing shyly. "Should we be doing this...?" Lucy asked with worry. "what's so wrong about it?" Noname asked. "i'm just not...used to it"Lucy spoke at the ground. Noname grabbed her head and turned it to face her again. "It's okay, I'll lead you through it, don't worry," Noname purred before pulling Lucy into a soft kiss once more, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. Lucy closed her eyes and leaned forward into it once more, opening her mouth again into the kiss to let Noname's tongue explore again. The arm that was wrapped around Lucy's waist began to travel up the back of her shirt, sneaking under it and sending sudden shivers down Lucy's back at the feeling. Noname managed to undo Lucy's bra with her fingers and tugged at Lucy's shirt to pull them both off. Lucy obliged, sliding off her shirt and bra as Noname nibbled on her neck, Lucy letting out a gasp of surprise as Noname's hands went to work kneading and rubbing her now exposed breasts. Lucy lowered her head and let out a tiny moan, pulling Noname closer as Noname was making a mark on her neck, still teasing at Lucy's breasts and flicking Lucy's nipples now and then to send pleasure to the timid girl. After a while Noname stopped messing with Lucy's neck and suddenly rolled to pin Lucy to the ground now, Lucy blinking in surprise before Noname leaned down and licked her breasts. Lucy let out a low moan and gently grabbed the back of Noname's head with her hand as Noname moved down, letting her tongue tease and lick Lucy's nipples torturously slow. Lucy let out another low moan and looked down at Noname with begging eyes, and Noname obliged, taking one of Lucy's breasts in her mouth as she closed her eyes and began to suck on it, making Lucy give off a loud moan this time. Lucy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, moaning from the feeling as Noname did this. Noname began to tug at Lucy's pants, undoing them with her hand and making a tiny smirk while she was sucking, slipping her hand into Lucy's pants and rubbing the girl through her panties, Lucy letting out another surprised gasp. Noname stopped sucking and slowly lifted her mouth away, looking at Lucy's saliva-covered and raw breast before moving to the other one, leaving Lucy to moan and tug at Noname with her fingers while Noname rubbed her and sucked away, a tiny chuckle coming from the girl. The other still-free hand moved to grab one of Lucy's, bringing the limp hand up under her shirt and under her bra to guide the girl to do the same back. Lucy's mind clicked, and her hand began to play with Noname's breast, Noname making a muffled moan of enjoyment at the touch as she closed her eyes. Lucy shifted and used her other hand to undo Noname's bra and pull it off, letting Noname stop to pull off her shirt with it and throw it to the side. Noname went back to treating Lucy and Lucy began to do it right back, kneading Noname's breasts in her hands while Noname made muffled purrs. Noname tugged away Lucy's pants and stopped Lucy's hands pinning them down suddenly with hers as she lifted her head, saliva dripping from her mouth as a glazed look was in her eyes. Lucy blushed, and Noname kissed her deeply, pressing her boobs against Lucy's as the girl moaned into the kiss with her breast already sensitive from Noname. Noname's hands traveled down Lucy, one hand pulling off her panties and the other rubbing her now-exposed lower region. Lucy closed her eyes again and let out loud moans into the kiss, rubbing Noname's tongue with her own while Noname slid a finger in. Noname smiled at Lucy's lust-filled reactions and Noname slid another finger in, giggling as she pumped them slowly inside of Lucy. She kept this up, hearing Lucy's moans as Lucy gave in and Noname added two more fingers, the girl trembling and squirming in an excited pleasure while Noname led her hand to her own pants, helping the girl undo them and sliding out of her pants and panties as Lucy rubbed her, Noname closing her eyes and rubbing up against the girl in want. She could feel Lucy twitching under her from the pleasure, and soon Lucy let out a loud moan and lost control. Noname waited for her body to relax again as she pulled out her fingers, giggling at the liquid on them and licking it. "Someone finishes quick, that or I'm good at this…and it tastes sooo good~" Noname purred and Lucy blushed, Noname continuing to lick the juices off her hand before sliding the wettened fingers back into Lucy. Lucy let out a happy sigh and leaned her head back, Noname continuing up her teasing as she helped Lucy's hand please her back. The girl was slow, but soon Lucy began to pick up the pace, her fingers slipping into Noname and Noname letting out a happy moan. Noname began to buck against Lucy's hand and Lucy blushed as she continued, Noname being let into her instinct as she slowed down on Lucy and began to get lost in her own pleasure. Lucy didn't mind and slowly reached up to knead one of Noname's breasts while the girl still bucked into her pumping fingers. Noname was breathing heavily and Lucy could see her eyes roll back up into her head as Noname let out a loud moan, soon going off and slipping to the ground. Lucy giggled as she looked at her hand and licked off Noname's juices from her hand, looking down at Noname. "You finish quick too. I've never tasted anything like this before…," Lucy spoke as she licked her hand. She suddenly felt Noname climb back onto her again, Noname's eyes clouded and glazed as she looked at the surprised Lucy before kissing her neck, leading a trail of kisses down Lucy's body before making a long lick across Lucy's lower region, Lucy letting out a surprised moan at the feeling before Noname buried her tongue inside the girl. Lucy let out a squeal as Noname went to work licking her up, closing her eyes as the lust-driven Noname continued to work at Lucy with her tongue, licking up juices happily as her hands moved up and played with Lucy's breasts. Lucy closed her eyes and moaned, but had an idea and stopped Noname's hands, Noname looking up with clouded eyes before Lucy guided her body over her own as Lucy teased at Noname's entrance with her tongue. Noname realized their new position and let out a purr as she buried her tongue back into Lucy, Lucy returning the favor. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the sensation running through her body from Noname, and buried her tongue deeper into Noname for the delicious taste of her. She could feel Noname quiver and shake above her, and went easier, wanting them both to go at the same time. Noname sped up her hungry ravage on Lucy, moving deeper into the girl as Lucy let out another squeal, Lucy bucked up into Noname's mouth and Noname purred, closing her clouded eyes and continuing the treatment. Lucy could feel her body begin to quiver again and she moved faster into Noname with her tongue, the pleasure beginning to get to Noname. Noname let out a loud moan, and so did Lucy as the two closed their eyes, losing it. As their bodies tensed up and soon relaxed Noname rolled off Lucy again, Lucy licking her lips at the delicious taste in her mouth before Noname kissed her deeply, letting them taste each other as they wrapped their arms around each other. Noname broke the kiss and looked at Lucy, saliva and fluid in a string between their mouths before Noname licked it up into her mouth happily, Lucy smiling and leaning her head back as she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful nap, Noname curling up against her and joining the girl. As the girls fell asleep after they had their fun a pair of equal mischievous smirks appear in the leaves of the tree above them, this pair was none other than the twins the light and dark brothers. what had their smirks ment. they were thinking of a way to get the girls to their side of things so they could see more, but for now their plan was to wait till they wake up so they could tease a storm on them.

***meanwhile back with drake and yumi as they had woke up***

Yumi slowly awoke from her slumber, letting out a tired yawn as she nuzzled Drake. "Drakey, wake up."drake mumbled as he slowly open his eyes to see yumi before he smile saying "hey.""How ya feeling, sleepy head?" She purred and nuzzled him. "We should probably go clean up."drake smiled remembering what they had just did before their nap and said "okay love we should probably do that we don't want any pokemon to tell gus we did it even if its indirectly."Yumi nodded and hugged him before she got up. "I wonder if the others even know we left?"drake got up and nuzzle her neck before saying "i bet if they didn't otherwise they would have already started to look for us and found us while we were sleeping."

*Meanwhile*

Noname slowly woke up with a small yawn, nuzzling Lucy as the girl woke up. "Man, that was fun," Noname purred,and Lucy smiled a bit at her. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I've never done anything like that," Lucy admitted shyly."Well, darling, now you can proudly say you did," Noname said with a smile, the two not knowing they were being they heard was two two girls froze at the sudden noise, and slowly turned to the tree they heard it from. They looked at each other remembering they were still nude and let out terrified squeals, running to the lake and hiding in the water. They poked their heads out of the water and looked back to the tree, not seeing anything. Was it their imagination? "Maybe it was just some pokemon..," Lucy spoke hopefully. Noname noticed two totodiles heading for them and let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like it," Noname added, so the two got out of the water (which also cleaned off whatever was left from earlier) and began to get dressed they heard two snickers looked up and glared at the totodiles thinking it was them again, but they shook their heads. Noname's eyes widened and she looked back to the tree, and after getting her clothes on started to head toward it, Lucy finishing getting dressed and joining as they got in range light appear on top of the tree as if from thin yelped in surprise and Lucy stepped back in fear. "W-what the hell!?" Noname yelled, glaring at as she yelled dark appear from the shadow of the tree behind them as if from thin air as well. Lucy let out a terrified squeak and hid behind Noname, clinging to her as Noname turned around to see him, her eyes widening. "Oh crap," Noname spoke. "we saw you having fun so we decide to stay after you fell asleep to watch over you both to make sure nothing happen to you."spoke light and dark in a perfectly match tone and was creeped out by the way they spoke at the exact same way and wrapped a protective arm around scared Lucy. "Don' .Anyone." Noname growled. "don't worry we won't"spoke light stepping forward towards them at the same time dark step backed away from Light, but Lucy also backed forward away from Dark, so the two were stuck there. Noname hissed at Light, Lucy whimpering and clinging to Noname in and dark cock their head to the side as if wondering why they were scared of them. "How are we supposed to trust you? You could use it as blackmail or something!" Noname said both look up at the same time before saying "well we both like you but we won't try anything to ruin our friendships"they lied easily too easy for noname and lucy to tell if they raised an eyebrow but believe them. "Fine. Cmon, Lucy," Noname spoke to Lucy, taking her hand before beginning to walk away from the two, Lucy following and dark look to each other before blending back where they were before they talk to noname and lucy just in time to hide when they heard yumi and drakes voices from not far away coming from the way noname and lucy walked had her backpack back on her back and smiled at Drake. "Today was really fun," she told Drake, unaware of noname and lucy coming from the direction they were walking to get to the lake. Noname and Lucy bumped into them in surprise, and Yumi blushed in surprise. She hoped they couldn't smell it, and it was a good thing they were dressed. "Oh, hey guys!" Yumi spoke. "Hey, what's up?" Noname asked. "Nothing, just catching totodiles," Yumi spoke, not including what else they did. "ya we found some pretty easy but they did put up a fight"drake said really hoping they wouldn't smell it but he notice the look in lucy eyes saying she knew what they did. "They're lying, they...did the same thing too," Lucy told Noname. Noname raised an eyebrow at Yumi and Drake and Yumi blushed. "W-wait, you guys...? Woah, I didn't know you guys leaned that way," Yumi commented. Noname laughed and wrapped an arm around Lucy. "Well, Lucy had to be taught one way or another," Noname joked, Lucy blushing and hiding her look off before shrugging his head and said "we heading to the lake to clean up we had quite a run". "Well be careful, we realized we were being spied on by two pesky boys back there but I think they're gone now," Noname spoke, glaring back the direction they came from. "let me guess light and dark?" drake asked them. "Eeeyup, but we made them promise not to tell a soul, and I assume you guys won't either?" Noname asked. "We won't tell a single soul," Yumi assured wrap an arm around yumi and spoke "as long you don't tell anyone but we going to find a new place to clean up knowing dark and light they just blend in again and wait to find more people to find but its strange they wouldn't tell anyone you did that do you know why." "Why?" Lucy asked. "its just strange normally they tease the people they catch doing stuff like that relentlessly so naturally i'm on guard for them now."replied drake. "Well they did say they didn't want to lose our friendship and liked us...," Noname said and thought to herself. "We got to find something on them so that way they can't say it or else we'd say something about them," Lucy suggested. "well if they said they like you then there must be a reason for it maybe you should try to watch them closely for now"suggested drake a look of surprise on his face. "they could be planning something that might be why but i'm doubtful they would lie about that when it comes to saying who they like they are always honest."Lucy shrugged. "Maybe this time they really don't plan anything," Lucy said. "Well, best not to dwell on it. Me and Lucy are heading back, cya later," Noname spoke to them as she wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and left with the girl. Yumi thought to herself during the conversation. "Either they're being honest or their really good liars," Yumi commented finally. "well lets go back to the cave and use our new totidailes to clean off so they don't figure out we did anything love"spoke drake as he wrapped both arms around blushed and nodded, nuzzling him as they began to walk back to the cave. unknow that a smirk appear right where drake once totodiles at the cave were nuzzling each other and Yumi couldn't help but laugh. "Aww look at them, Drake," she pointed out. "aww they seem perfect for us love"spoke drake yumi smiled at him, glad they found the totodiles since the totodiles did, in a way, encourage what they did earlier by spraying her. "well lets get clean and get back to the group"said drake before he kissed blushed and nodded, walking over to the totodiles. "Hey little guys, can you clean us u- HEY!" Yumi yelped in surprise when the totodiles started spraying her...again. "looks like they already but we" he began before he heard a quickly block yumi by putting his coat around her and called for light and dark to come out. Yumi blushed in shock and surprise and clung to Drake, burying her blushing face into the coat. "well we can't win them all it appears"said light and dark in perfect unison as they appear from their hiding looked at Drake and looked at Light and Dark. "W-what're you guys doing here?" Yumi spoke, blushing. "we just went looking for you two but looks like we might have arrived at a bad time"light and dark said in clung to Drake, looking to him to deal with the pesky twins. just as drake open his mouth gus appear knocking light and dark out with a chop to the back with j and acacia, noname and lucy rushed into the clearing. Yumi backed up in surprise and clung to Drake, not knowing where the hell they came from. "good to see we recover the twins thanks to noname and lucy now we off you two clean up i can smell you from here they must of made you two sweat like crazy."Yumi looked at Drake and clinged to him more. Noname and Lucy smiled, and looked at Gus. "Can we...borrow Light and Dark for a while?" Noname look at them before saying "they all your for now" and took off j and acacia close behind him. Yumi still clung to Drake as she watched Noname and Lucy grab the knocked-out Light and Dark and leave with them, evil plans in Noname and Lucy's turn slightly to hug yumi better before saying "they gone now love"kissing her immediately kissed Drake back, realizing how close it was that Gus almost found out. "That was a close one," she added before the totodiles started spraying them again. "can you wait till we take our clothes off you two" he spoke at the two totodiles his anger totodiles stopped and snickered to each other. Yumi couldn't help but laugh and started to take her own clothes followed suit and soon both had all their cloths totodiles started to spray them again and Yumi shivered a bit from the saw yumi shiver and step closer to clung to Drake for warmth and the totodiles kept spraying them, one of them stopping and wandering to the backpack again before seeing the Galvantulas and stopping, Yumi saying "If you help us, you'll get berries every day." The totodiles of course went back to spraying the two until they were clean and wandered over to a corner to await their reward, Yumi pulling her clothes back had just put all his clothes on when yumi jump on his giggled and hugged him, having the backpack on and throwing some berries to the happy smiled before saying playfully why you jump on my back when i could just carry you" he lean forward to whisper in her ear "bridal style."Yumi blushed at what he said. "W-well if you want to...," Yumi spoke smiled seeing her blush and pin her to the wall kissing her smirk at what drake did "really love again"drake smirk saying "well what do you expect i just saw your beautiful naked body again"he purr in her pushed him away slight "we really need to head back what if they come looking for us again"drake smirk as he press up on her and spoke in her ear in a hush tone "well we could always close the entrance off and return our pokemon"before he went to suck on a spot of her neck cover by her shirt starting to leave a red look to the entrance then back at him before a small moan escape from her lips and she said in a purr"fine but we have to do it fast love"Yumi spoke to smiled when yumi said that and started to kiss yumi let out a low moan and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Drake as she kissed drake kiss yumi his hand slowly travel up her giggled at him and looked down at his hand, her own hands traveling down to his pants smmirk and with his free hand he pin both yumi hands above her "not yet love i want to treat you good first"Yumi frowned a bit. "Awww, but I want to treat you too," she only response was to start sucking on her neck let out a low purr and closed her eyes, deciding to let him play first as she leaned her head to the smiled seeing her give in to him as his hand going up her shirt slowed down to a torturous looked down at his hand and at him, begging with her eyes for him to hurry, that it was driving her smiled at her as he slowed his pace even squirmed a bit, letting out a tiny whimper, her begging eyes staring at him the whole entire time, trying to convince him to suddenly increase to the point it almost sent her let out a gasp of surprise and closed her eyes tightly, letting out a happy smirk and slowed his pace again as he release her hands and slowly lower the hand that held her hands up down her slowly opened her eyes as they started to cloud up again, and her hands instantly moved down for his pants smiled and slowed his pace almost to a frowned at him and one of her own hands moved up to make him go faster again, her other hand tugging at his smiled and stop in mid pace on stared at him with her begging eyes again to get him to go, a tiny whimper coming from her again as her hand tried to make him go smiled and suddenly went too fast for her nearly sending her over let out a sudden moan again and closed her eyes tight, a smile spreading on her face as her hands went smiled and slowly had his hands start to take off her was making tiny noises of happiness and looked at him as she started to whimper again with begging eyes, wanting the sudden pleasure smiled and lean to her ear saying in a hush tone "they come when you least expect it love" and he slowed his pace as his hands started to slowly take her shirt off as her bra laid on the let out another tiny whimper and her hands went to work trying to treat him too, pulling at his clothes and trying to pull them away while she tried to wiggle out of her rubbed up against her and finsh takin her shirt off and slowly tease around her breast with slow long licj around her nipple and constant flicks across let out loud moans as her eyes glazed over with lust, and her hands kept trying blindly to tug or even rip his clothes off in her blind lust for smiled and took his pants up but with one of his hands pining both of hers on the wall again and rubbed up aguenst her let out a whimper, rubbing up against Drake in an effort for more, her hands squirming under the one pinning them. Her eyes pleaded with him, begging smirk and slowly with his free hand he took her pants off but only at the tortuously slow continued to make her whimpers and continued to plead with her eyes, her hands trying to get free desperately to get just smile finally fhinsh taking her pants off and slowly rub her thighs with the hand he use to take her pants off making a nearly dead pace to her nether region as he tightened his holds on her hands, and slowly with a near dead pace work towards her right let out tiny whimpers, trying to rub up against him again to get more again, her eyes begging in their lust smiled seeing her state and slowed his pace as if he had looked at him in confusion, tilting her head. "Why did you stop..?" she asked in her drake moved at the fastest pace he used so far nearly sending her over, "least expect it" was all he let out another loud moan, almost a squeal, of pure pleasure and that smile spread on her face again. Her hands kept trying to break free as she kept rubbing against him for more, to make it last finally release her hand and used both his hands on her nether region with small spark of electricity coming off his fingers adding to the sensation she was feeling as he started to suck her right was caught off guard by the sudden spark she felt and she closed her eyes, letting out happy gasps and moans as she rubbed up against him in happiness, her hands moving down to rub smiled as he rub completely against her his tool nearly rubbing her nether let out a whimper for more, looking at him with begging eyes as she rubbed him. Her eyes were still glazed and clouded, and they didn't seem to get enough of it smile as he let his tool touch her nether region with small sparks of electricity coming off his let out a tiny moan at the feeling and wrapped her arms around him now, purring and staring with those begging eyes still, trying to pull him closer to smiled and slowly let his tool entering her entrance with the sparks still coming off leaned her head back with happy moans, closing her eyes and trying to pull him closer still as she loved the new feeling running through her smiled at her face and wrap her legs around him and slowly push deeper and the sparks coming off faster. Yumi moaned louder and rubbed against him, letting out happy purrs and moans with each the spark got to yumi and she slowly body tightened up against him and Yumi let out a low moan with a happy sigh, having lost control again as her body relaxed and went limp, tiny, heavy breaths of happiness coming from smiled at yumi and said in a hush tone in her ear "i can still go but can you"Yumi slowly looked at him and made a smile on her face. "Yeah," she spoke, sounding tired but she kissed Drake, pulling him close return the kiss as he increased the pace as he push deeper in the sparks coming faster as his pace he move let out happy moans and closer her eyes, her moans muffled by the kiss as she bucked against him for more, loving the feeling inside of finally let out a small moan as she began to buck against him and eventually he fell against the floor yumi still bucking against smirked down at him as he fell against the floor and let out a happy moan as she kept going, one of her hands moving up to fondle her own breast as she purred, her eyes fluttering back in a pleasured smiled as he flip her over pinning her to the floor a smirk on his face and he slowly let his free hand travel up her body sparks coming off his fingers his other hand pinning hers tightly to the ground a look of lust following from his let out a lust-filled giggle and bucked up against him again, letting out happy moans as she let her hands get pinned, her eyes kiss her and stuck his tongue in her mouth sparks coming off it and he release her hand to use both his hands to fondle her breast with sparks coming off his fingers as he began to pound his tool with the sparks coming faster off in her making her release over and 's eyes rolled up into her head at the pleasure, she couldn't handle it as her body continued to go crazy. She let out animalistic moans and purrs as her body was only being led by instinct now and could only buck against him, going crazy over and stop but the sparks still came lighty off his hand and tool and he look at her happy as her body still reacted to what he did recently and he kiss her gently on the was staring up at him with clouded eyes like she was off in some distant part of her mind now, still breathing heavily with an occasional small moan or purr. She bucked weakly against him again, her body still full of the crazed euphoria from smiled and started to slowly pound into her and fondle her slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around him, letting out moans again as instinct led her to rub and buck against him let out a louder moan and stop moving allowing yumi the chance she needed to take soon moved back on top, pinning him down as she kissed him deeply and continued to buck against him, purring at the feeling as she closed her drake could do was moan as she took control as his hands feel limp and the sparks coming off his tool smiled and continued to kiss him, enjoying the sparks as she bucked more, grabbing his hands and leading him to fondle her breasts, hungry to get as much as she moan more as his hands slowly spark to life but all the fight to be in control left drake as yumi buck against him let out happy muffled moans as she kissed him deeper, letting the sparks fill her with pleasure as she looked at him with lustful started to buck when she did almost in perfect unison letting his tool go deeper the sparks growing with his let out approving moans at this, keeping the rhythm as she continued to kiss him, closing her eyes and wanting him to lose control yumi started to lose control again but drake was to lose control too so he flip her again he was in control and he asked her with his eyes but yumi spoke before his question reached her. "Please," Yumi begged, a reply to his answer as as she pulled him closer, her eyes looking at him, "please cum in me..."drake smiled and buck in perfect unison with yumi as her buck releasing at the same let out a happy sigh at the feeling building inside her body and she slowly relaxed again, her body going limp as she let out happy sighs, smiling at look at her asking her how she liked it with his eyes. "Great..," Yumi spoke tiredly, nuzzling him. "It was the best..."drake smiled before taking the two pokeballs with the totidailes in them calling them out once they were standing two totodiles appeared in front of Yumi and Drake, staring up at them as they tilted their heads. "help clean us again we give you more ba-"he started but the totodiles cut him already began spraying the two with water guns again and Yumi let out a tired laugh, leaning against Drake and shivering from the cold until the totodiles were done. The two totodiles then wandered over to the backpack for berries and Yumi began to pull her clothes on, stumbling a bit and laughing, still out of finish getting dress and help yumi finish and stand holding her backpack and other things since she was sore hugged him with a smile still on her face. "We really need to do that more often..and it looks like someone likes to be on top~" Yumi teased smiled a light blush on his face and said"guess i like to be dominant""Until I took over, twice," Yumi said with a tiny blush and replied"i got caught up in the lust and went limp from the feeling those times.""You're not the only one who got caught up, whatever you did back there was amazing, it felt like electricity was running through me," Yumi smiled and said "because it was i can control electricity"before he kiss her gently. Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "You can do that..? Wow...it's a great gift," Yumi replied with a smile, already thinking of what they could do with smiled at her face and help her get used to walking sore. "I'm going to take a nice nap when we get back, how about you?" Yumi asked Drake as she nuzzled him. drake kiss her before saying "i'll take that nap with you"Yumi let out a happy giggle and kissed him back as she started to walk back with him, the totodiles still following them for smiled with the bag holding it of the totodiles jumped up and managed to clamp onto the backpack, but a shock knocked it off and it wandered in circles, Yumi laughing. drake smiled said to the totodiles "wait till we get back to camp to get them." The totodiles frowned and followed, watching the bag with hungry eyes.

**MEANWHILE in a cave with noname lucy and the twiins light and dark**

Noname watched the sleeping Light and Dark while Lucy leaned against a wall with the rope. "Here, give me the rope, they could wake up any minute now," Noname spoke to Lucy, who nodded timidly and gave it to her. Noname smirked as she stood up in front of Dark, who was on the ground, and Lucy stood in front of Light, who was also laying on the ground. "This will teach them to mess with us," Noname spoke, but Lucy kept shifting side to side. This all seemed...off to her, like it was too easy. Suddenly a boulder fell in front of the cave, pokemon appearing from pokeballs. "W-what the!?" Noname yelled in surprise and looked at the entrance as now they couldn't see in the dark, Lucy backing up into a wall in fear, or what she hope was a wall. They could hear chuckling and Noname hands wrap around lucy covering her tried to warn Noname of Dark sneaking on her but she couldn't and it was muffled, Noname moving around blindly in the dark with the rope still in her hands. Suddenly something grabbed onto Noname and she struggled, feeling something shoved into her mouth, a bottle, and a liquid go down her throat. Lucy watched as a potion went down Noname's throat and Noname's eyes began to grow clouded, the potion taking effect. Lucy saw a bottle being brung to her but her arms were held down, the hand moving from her mouth only for the potion to be shoved in, Lucy being forced to drink it as well. It felt smooth and Lucy felt lightheaded, her body suddenly beginning to warm up and her eyes starting to become clouded like Nonames. She could see Noname was out of it, her head hung low, shivering and wavering side to side instead of trying to fight. Lucy could see a light spreading in the darkness of the cave, not understanding where it was coming from. Noname closed her eyes, her mind calling for one of her pokemon to help. One of the pokeballs shook off of her belt as a Seviper jumped out, hissing in an effort to save its master. It looked up at Noname's captor, but its face went blank and it simply wavered side to side. Noname kept trying to communicate to it with the special bond she shared with her pokemon, but she was getting no response. What happened to her pokemon? Noname looked up, seeing Dark, and tried to fight, but her body felt sluggish, it couldn't fight, almost like it didn't want to, and instead Dark was pulled closer, or she was pulled closer, Noname couldn't tell, it felt like a fog was going over her mind. Some instinct took her over, and as her logic left, this new instinct took over and she grabbed Dark, suddenly trying to kiss him in a drunken-like haze, the Seviper just disappearing back into its pokeball. Lucy watched in shock as her friend was trying to kiss Dark instead of fighting him, but she felt a sudden urge to do the same to Light. She tried to push it away but her senses grew dull, that glazed look enter her eyes as she tugged at Light, light and dark smirk at the response and light pin lucy to the wall kissing her deeply while dark gave in completely to noname. Lucy wrapped her arms around Light, closing her hazed eyes as she gave in, kissing him back while Noname was pulling Dark close to her and kissing him deeply, dropping the rope she had as her hands tugged at his clothes, trying to pull them off to get quickly lost his clothes after he starting letting noname do what she now wanted to 's hands trailed down him, quickly starting to rub and tease him as a lustful smirk spread on her face and she pinned him to the ground, licking her lips in a hunger for smirk at noname as she started treating him and he push a suggestion into her mind saying to tie him up but looked around in her haze for the rope, and crawled over to it, grabbing it as she crawled back over to him, licking her lips as she went to work following the thought in her mind. While Noname was tying Dark, Lucy had given in to Light, her eyes closed and her mind clouded as she kissed him, trying to loosen her clothes took the rope out of her hands and took all her clothes off and began to use the rope to tie her up to the wall spread out for then began to kiss her neck on the opposite side of where noname left her mark leaving his own on in her haze could only let out a tiny attempt at a moan at the feeling, trying to move but unable to with her limbs bound to the smirk at this and began to lick around her nipple not even touching her nipple let out moans at the feeling, but was also being torture due to the fact of how he was teasing her nipple, and she looked at him with begging eyes to lick it, too. light smirk and stop to look her in the eyes and sending a no through the eye contact before he went back to teasing her only with both of her nipples this let out a whimper as she kept trying to break free of the binds to give herself the pleasure, but she gave up trying to break out of them, letting out tiny moans and whimpers as she still stared at him with clouded smiled seeing her give up and rewarded her with a small lick across both her nipples before going back to the teasing. Lucy let out a happy moan at the reward, and wanted more, but couldn't get it, so she simply began to whimper again, began to beg once more while in her haze. light smiled and started to rub her thighs with both his hands to add to the teasing he was was letting out moans still, but desperately wanted more and kept trying to move her body to rub against him, but couldn't with being stuck to the smiled and began to rub closer to her entrance but not touching it as he continue to tease her nipples by getting closer but not touching them would make pained moans, the teasing getting to the girl. Her will was weakened and broken from the potion and she looked forward at Noname with wanting eyes, but gave back into Light. light love the look of surrender in lucy eyes and rewarded her with long slow licks across her nipples and rubbing both his hands against her let out low moans at the feeling, closing her eyes as she felt the rewarding pleasure. She had given in to it at this point and stopped trying to break the binds to get it slowly teased her entrance with his tool as lucy had no longer any will to resist left in let out tiny moans at the feeling, looking at him with her clouded eyes. The potion was gone, but at this point the lust was too much for love lucy look of lust in her eyes knowing the potion had worn off now and knew her will was gone now began to slowly push his tool in gripped the ropes lightly as she let out a moan, feeling the pleasure inside of her body as she bucked weakly against him. Her head was low as she looked at him with those lust-clouded eyes, begging love the look of her begging and decided to torture her for a bit and pull out and rub around her entrance with his tool continued to beg with her eyes, a whimper in the back of her look and saw her trying not to whimper as he torture her and decided to push it a bit more and stop rubbing his tool against her entrance and started to rub it against her thighs. Lucy began to whimper once he did that, began to beg more and more relish in her pleading and rewarded her by putting his tool to rub up against her entrance again. She continued to plead, seeing that it was working, the begging look in her clouded eyes growing bigger and continue to relish her look and push into her breaking her barrier in one push but he didn't care if it hurt her he kept pumping into her. Lucy let out a pained moan, but that was the only sound of rebellion against what he was doing as her eyes became glazed again, the girl now only moaning. Noname at this time had Dark tied, and she was enjoying teasing him. She nibbled and sucked his neck, leaving her own mark on it while her hands teased him, rubbing and playing but stopping at points, wanting him to beg for didn't have to wait long for the begging for he began to beg to cover the idea he pushed in his mind for her to take him with her mouth. Noname smirked at him and leaned down to his tool, holding it with her fingers as she took a long, teasing lick of it. She licked her lips at the taste and smirked up at him, not doing anything else to see him soon started to try moving his hand force for her to take him but his eyes showed how much he was begging her. Noname made sure his hands were against the ground securely, pinning them although they were tied as she licked it again. She smirked, only taking the tip in her mouth as she teased it with her tongue, licking it let a low deep moan out of his mouth and beg her to smirked at him and slowly lifted her head, letting the tip slide out of her mouth as she smirked at him before suddenly going down, taking a good half of it into her mouth as she closed her eyes and purred at the moan loudly at this and used it as a distraction so he could push more of ideas into her head, his eyes keep look at her thoe begging for loved the begging look in his eyes, she felt like she was in control. The ideas in her mind urged her on and she began to take more in her mouth, her tongue running along it teasingly as she purred in let a deeper moan out as he begged for more begged to feel him in had all of it in her mouth and throat and she purred, continuing to lick it and play with it with her mouth and tongue. She smirked at his begging and after a while pulled her mouth away, licking her lips seeing his tool covered in her saliva. She slowly moved over him, that smirk still on her face as she watched him began to thrash begging to feel him in her anywhere in her. Noname couldn't help but giggle at his thrashing, lifting his chin lightly with her finger. "Ah ah ah~ trying to get free makes you have to wait longer for your rewaaard~" Noname sang and giggled again, loving seeing him like this. dark was begging her greatly to let him feel him in her and said "i wasn't try to get free i was trying to get you closer."Noname raised an eyebrow at him but smirked again, sliding off her clothes finally as she looked down at his tool, licking her lips again as she slowly let her entrance poke his tool, smirking at him and watching began to trash again begging her to let him feel himself in her, his eyes getting grabbed his head gently as she kissed him deeply, lowering herself so his tool slid inside of her as she let out a low moan, closing her eyes as it poked her grew impatient and buck into her breaking her let out a happy, surprised moan and let the rest of his tool slide into her body, her lust hungry as she bucked against began to moan loudly at feeling himself in her his eyes completely glaze smiled at his glazed eyes and kissed him deeply, continuing to buck against him and moaning at the feeling inside of her body, closing her eyes as they began to grow clouded and moan into her mouth and began to buck in perfect unison with her feeling himself go deeper each moaned louder as she kept the rhythm with him, feeling the pleasure run deeper into her as she could felt herself begin to lose control again, in which she started to buck let a deep moan into their kiss and the moan vibrated in their mouths as her continue to kiss her and buck in rhythm with 's body began to tense up and she let out a loud moan as she started to lose control buck deeper in her releasing and coated her inside with great amounts and sent the thought of her taking him with her mouth into her mind slowly got up once again, breathing heavily as she moved so his tool was out of her body and she turned to face it, licking it happily with the new taste on it as she took it back into her look up seeing her entrnce above him and reach up with his head licking it but once she started licking him he let a deep moan into her entcrnce. Noname let out a loud moan as she felt him lick and she lowered herself a little for him, licking his tool happily as she took it deep into her mouth and throat, lust glazing over her eyes. During this Lucy was moaning from Light, all sense of reason gone and replaced with the instinct to get more while she bucked against him, wanting him to go off inside of her while she herself was close. She looked at him with begging eyes, pleading saw this and told dark it was almost time to let the girls have fun with each other mentally before he release all over inside her coating her insides over and let out a loud, happy moan as she lost control, her body going limp as she leaned against him, making small moans, her eyes glazed and told dark mentally it was time to let the girls have fun before taking them from smiled and push the idea of noname and lucy having fun into her began to struggle against her binds for Noname and Noname looked around for Lucy in her blinded lust, forgetting about Dark as she crawled past Light blindly for Lucy. She crawled up to Lucy, who was breathing heavily and staring at Noname, before Noname began to kiss her deeply and passionately, an arm wrapping around Lucy's waist and pulling her close while her other hand began to undo her binds. Lucy blindly kissed Noname back, still in her trance while Noname pulled her from the wall, freeing the girl but pulling her to the ground as she was on top of Lucy. Lucy looked up, moaning for more, and Noname leaned down, taking one of her breasts into her mouth and sucking it happily while Lucy moaned, a hand on Noname's head while her other hand moved down to please Noname, her fingers sliding into the girl while Noname moaned into her breast. One of Noname's hands moved to play with Lucy's other breast while she treated one with her mouth, but soon switched over to that one with Lucy moaning and pumping her fingers into Noname. Noname loved the feeling and bucked against Lucy's hands happily, letting out moans of delight before she stopped sucking. She looked at Lucy and lifted the girl's head to her own breasts while her other hand went to work sliding into Lucy and returning the favor. Lucy in her lust-filled haze moaned and her mind registered what Noname was trying to do, and Lucy latched onto her breasts, sucking them as she closed her eyes and Noname moaned above her. The two girls, lost in their lust, forgot about the other two until they felt two things poking them from behind. Lucy was too busy suckling to see what it was, but Noname slowly turned her head to see what was behind smiled into her as he slowly push into her and light push into lucy pressing noname and lucy let out a happy moan at the feeling and closed her eyes, purring as Lucy, in her trance, bucked against Light as she leaned up and kissed Noname and dark smiled as then buck into them before pulling out and pinning them on the ground entering the entrances with their tools as noname and lucy kissed each other and then light and dark latch onto one of the girls breast. Noname and Lucy only moaned into each other's mouths as they closed their eyes, bucking into their partners as they enjoyed the feeling inside of them. Slowly the girls were getting close again, and they pulled away from each other to get a breath, a light trail of saliva falling from their mouths as they kissed each other again, their eyes glazed in lust and and dark buck in perfect rhythm with the girls and once they push deep into the girls they came and then dark and light coated their insides again over and over the fluids and Lucy moaned into their kiss as they lost control again, their bodies relaxing against them as Noname and Lucy leaned against each other, smiles on their collapse onto lucy and move her head to kiss her deeply while dark did the same thing to and Noname weakly kissed back, wrapping their arms around Light and Dark as their eyes slowly cleared up. Noname and Lucy slowly looked to each other, still remembering everything and not really giving a fuck anymore, since it was fun for smiled at lucy and deepen the kiss wrapping his arms around her and dark doing the same with and Noname smiled, closing their eyes and enjoying the kisses they were getting, tired and wanting to just stay there with their new and dark saw the look into their eyes and light said "so feel like doing this from now on our loves" "Playmates," Noname and Lucy said at the same time, and smiled at them. "As long as you don't tell," they continued. "why would we tell if we finally get our loves even if our loves like playing with each other too besides we dont care its hot and turns us on."spoke light "ya"said dark in agreement. The two giggled and kissed Light and Dark again. "Can we rest here?" They asked, but they didn't wait for an answer. They just snuggled against Light and Dark, falling asleep then and and dark smiled and kissed the girls on the forehead before falling asleep nuzzling into smiled once dark was asleep and then flip him and then nuzzle into his chest and fell into a slumber.(half hour later)light head was foggy as he woke up and he felt his tool pressing hard into the soft giggling girl under look up from there and saw lucy and smiled till he saw her smirking face and he was about to ask her why when she mashed her lips into this happening dark woke up in he same foggy state smiling because he felt the two soft globes on his smirk before licking them causeing the girl above him to smirk as she squram from the tougne licking her breast and lifted herself enough to look dow to smirk at him before mashing her lips aganst his. The two girls were enjoying this, and still had energy for another round, so why not? Besides, the entrance was still cut off, so the girls played, Lucy reaching down to rub Light's tool with her hand while Noname broke her kiss with Dark and gently guided his head back to her breast to play with moan slightly from lucy rubbing him while dark happily lick and suck noname's smiled at Light and continued to kiss him and rub Light, wanting to treat him so he would play with her again. Noname was moaning from Dark's playing and smiled at slowly let one of his hands move up and cup on of lucy breast before squeezing it. dark was loving this he just woke up and already he was having fun with girl he love breast then a thought came to his head and he dubble his let out a happy moan from Light and smiled at him, trying to move for some odd reason, looking down at his tool and licking her lips at it. Noname let out a surprised and happy moan from Dark, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer as she pin lucy down and lick his lips before he started to lick around her nipples but not touching was sucking and licking noname's breast and he slowly move his hands to rub her made tiny moans and one of her hands reached up for his head, trying to push his head so he would lick her nipples as well instead of leaving her in that torture again. Noname purred from Dark and rubbed against him, her hunger for lust already starting to smirks and pin both of lucy hands to the ground and went back to his torture of her and had his free hand rubbing her thigh close to her entrance but making sure not to touch let out tortured moans and looked at Light with begging eyes, trying to wiggle her body to get the hand closer to her love seeing her torture and he was deciding to push it more and he move his mouth closer to her nipple but still licking around it and not touching it and he move his hand slightly closer to her entrance making sure not to touch her whimpered as he did this, looking at Light with begging, pleading eyes as she continued to whimper and smiled at her and he let go of her hands and use both his hands to tease her entrance by rubbing her thighs but not touching her entrance and he lick closer to her niple but not touching it let out pained moans again, her hands moving to his tool to rub and please him in an effort to get him to do the same to her. She licked her lips at it, a thought running through her moan slightly at what lucy was doing and started to suck on her right breast while his hands started to rub closer to her entrance touching it every now and let out a happy moan as a smile spread on her face and she continued to please him, rubbing it and teasing it with her moan loudly at this and went limp for the first 's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled and quickly managed to get on top of him, licking her lips as she looked down at his tool and leaned down, licking it slowly with a moan again and he stop moving enjoying how lucy was treating smiled up at him and continued to lick it, slowly taking it into her mouth as she closed her eyes and moan loudly again and push his tool deeper in her blushed as it went deeper into her mouth, but she licked it happily and made a muffled moan, looking at him with lust-filled eyes that started to glaze smiled and said "are you done down there so i can treat you better for this."Lucy lifted her head and looked at him excitedly, wanting to be treated. She slowly lifted up, letting his tool come out of her mouth as she looked up to Light excitedly for moved her body so her entrance was above him but his tool was still near her mouth and started to lick her purred at the feeling and went back to treating his tool, taking it back into her mouth as her eyes glazed over and she started to lick it moan into her entrance and started to double his effort and flip them so he had more access to her didn't mind the flip and let out a happy moan, licking away happily as she doubled her effort to treat and pleasure moan into her entrance and lick harder and deeper in her adding purrs as he went to add vibrations in closed her eyes, lost in the pleasure as she moaned and purred in a happy trance. Her hands trailed down and she began to fondle her own breasts in an effort for smiled and got up to watch her play with herself and think how else to play with her didn't notice and was too busy moaning in her lost trance, still fondling herself and letting out a tortured moan for more, looking at him with begging, clouded eyes. She went back to pleasing herself with her hands, one hand still fondling her breasts while the other moved down to rub herself, the girl making happy moans as she slid her fingers inside of herself. Lost in her trance for more she continued to pump and play with herself, trying to bring herself to the edge in a crazed smiled and took both her hands pinning them to the ground and climbing on top of looked up in surprise as she stared at Light, her eyes glazed as she tried to rub up against mashed his lips against her lips as his tool rub close to her entrance and his hands fondling her let out a happy moan and Lucy rubbed up against him again, sinking back into the trance as her hands helped him fondle her breasts, an occasional moan escaping love how lucy was and slowly he kiss down to his mark on her and started to suk and lightly nibble on let out a happy moan at the feeling and moved her head a little to let him play with his mark. She bucked up against him, hungry for more, her hands moving down from helping him fondle to trying to get his tool to go inside of let one of his hands move his tool in position but just as he was about to push lucy wrap her legs around him and buck into let out a happy moan as she felt his tool slide into her and she continued to buck in her trance, purring with each time she smiled and started to pound into her in rythem to her bucks going deep into her each let out louder, lust-filled moans and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer to her. Meanwhile Noname was still rubbing against Dark, keeping him pinned as she purred at him. dark smiled and started to tease her nipples licking around them and move his hands closer to her entrance but still not touching let out happy purrs but her hands moved down to his to make him play with her, a low purr coming from her as she watched him with dominant flip her putting her on bot for the first time and started to suck and nibble her neck wanting to leave his mark on 's eyes widened at the sudden switch but she didn't seem to mind, instead closing her eyes as a smile spread on her face and she purred at the mark he was leaving on smiled as he made his mark bigger, his tool rubbing into her thigh as he made the let out a purr and rubbed up against him, a hand wandering to his tool to rub and tease moan into his mark before he look and saw it show a d and smale before going took the chance to get on top again, smirking down at the limp Dark as her free hand traced the mark on her neck, a purr coming from Noname as she smirked at him still, her other hand still rubbing and teasing his tool, Noname watching his eyes for any sign of a looked around for the rope from before and found it, grabbing it and tying him to the spot like before so she could stay on saw and held back his whimper at what noname was smirked and continued to tease his tool, but started to slow eyes begged in hunger to feel him in her like before to feel him in her tight giggled at the begging look in his eyes and she guided his tool with her hand to her entrance, letting it slide into her with a happy sigh as she bucked lightly against puurr and moan at the feeling of him in her entrance and how tight it still let her head fall back as she moaned, bucking more at the feeling inside of her while her hands went up to her breasts to please look at her before trying to get free to be able to go deeper into slowly looked down at him as she saw his struggling and slowly gave in, loosening them slightly to see him struggle. She continued to buck against him, smirking at him and watching for begging didn't wait long for the moment she loosen them he begged her to let his hands go so he could pump deeper in smiled at his begging and soon let his hands go, purring down at him as she continued to fondle herself and unleash his feet and flip her pumping deeper in her and fondling her with his hands as he mashed his lips against her let out a gasp of surprise and moaned as she bucked up against him, moaning into their kiss as she closed her eyes, her eyes growing glazed as instinct took over and she bucked against him let one of his hands put her legs on his back before it went to fondling her again as he pump deeper into her as he moan and purr into their deep wrapped her arms around him in an effort to pull him closer, wanting to feel him go as deep as he could while her legs tightened around him in the same effort. She purred into the deep kiss, lost in her pump deeper into her in rhythm with her bucking to allow him even was letting out happy moans, her body starting to lose it, starting to go push all the way in as deep as he could and unleash all over her walls let go stream after stream coating her inside greatly. Noname let out a loud moan of happiness as her body went crazy, tightening against him as she made a tiny final buck for more, trying to milk as much as she could as she started to go relented and unleash again coating her insides even more as she release their fluids mixing again as he went completely went limp as well and let out tiny moans and sighs of happiness, smiling at him at the feeling inside of slowly got up and turn around beginning to eat her let him with tiny happy moans as she closed her eyes, simply giving in at this point as she tool went near her mouth and he let out a small leaned up, taking the tip into her mouth slowly as she licked went limp again moaning into her purred and continued to lick, flipping him as she took more of his tool into her mouth as she lowered her entrance on smiled and started to lick and eat her out with double the effort to get her to release in his mouth before he release in moaned, feeling herself about to lose control again,but she doubled her effort on his tool as she started to lose control triple his effort but it was no good he release into her mouth and went limp again before he started at his tripled effort to get her to purred at the taste in her mouth and began to go limp, soon releasing as happily drank and ate her before he turn her around to kiss her deeply to let her taste purred and kissed him back, pulling him close to taste herself as an approving purr came from her. Lucy was still bucking against Light to make him go smiled and lifted her up as he pump in her to bring her closer to was still moaning and kept her arms and legs wrapped around Light smiled and gently laid her next to noname and dark with lucy and noname facing each looked to Noname who took her head lightly and kissed Lucy deeply, Lucy purring and wrapping her arms around the girl while Noname rubbed up against and dark smiled before they pump deep into them and fondling their breast as dark found his second two girls were lost in the lust again and only moaned into their deep kiss. Noname pried Light's hands away from Lucy's breasts with a dominant growl before fondling Lucy, who smiled before he started to fondle lucys breast with noname to add to lucy was about to pull his hands away again but Lucy kept them on with her hands, purring into the kiss at the feeling as she could feel herself finally getting moved lucy's hands to nonames breasts as he fondled them so noname could feel how lucy purred at the feeling of Lucy fondling her along with Dark and bucked against Dark as she purred into her kiss with Lucy. Lucy was moaning as her body tensed up, and she lost control of it as she went limp against Noname, who just grabbed her hands and continued the pleasure on smiled as he push deep into noname releasing with her mixing their fluids roar as he push deep into lucy releasing into her coating her insides over and lost control of her body as it tensed up against Dark, trying to milk him again before she went limp against Lucy. Lucy bucked lightly against Light in an effort to get more from him as well, trying to milk him smiled bringing lucy mouth to his neck waiting for her to brand began to nibble and suck on his neck, starting to make her mark on him. Noname watched with a giggle as Lucy was making her mark, knowing she would be next. After a while Lucy pulled away, looking at the mark on him before making one on Noname, who moaned smiled as they all laid together before he said "lets get clean up and go with the other."Lucy and Noname were already asleep, curled up against each other with a hand on each other's breasts to claim and dark sigh before lifting the up and gathering their clothes before taking them to the lake before laying them gently on the and Noname yawned in protest and wanted sleep, but they slipped into the water to clean off before pulling on their clothes and curling up under a tree for their nap and dark clean off and got dressed before lifting up their girls and taking them back to the camp.(10 minutes later)Acacia was trying to juggle rocks and failing when she noticed the group of four starting to approach the camp. "Hey, there they are!" Acacia piped up. Yumi was feeding her new totodile berries when she looked up, noticing Dark and Light carrying Noname and Lucy and raising an eyebrow at the dark and light got closer light said "be quiet they resting right now.""What happened to them?" Acacia spoke in a whisper so as to not disturb them. "they just got tired as we were walking back to camp" dark and light said in unison to make it seem there was no watched them silently, before noticing something poking out from Light and Darks' shirts. She noticed they were...letters? No, marks, an L and N/M mix. She tilted her head at this but stayed quiet. She'd ask them later. She made another note as to the two marks on Noname and Lucy, Noname having an L and D, and Lucy having an L and N/M mix. "Why were you guys gone for so long?" Yumi asked, having an eyebrow raised that showed she knew something was and dark look at each other then at yumi and drag her off after putting the girls in their , after they were a safe distance away from anyone else hearing, grabbed their shirts and moved them to show the marks quickly. "Marks...what did you guys do?" Yumi questioned. "we had fun and branded our partners." was all light said touching the l on his looked back at the camp and looked back to them. "So who's partner is who?" She said "me and lucy, noname shair lucy with me and she got dark." "So you tired them out," Yumi concluded. "How are you not tired?" she asked. "we are we just needed to make sure we all got back to camp before dark hit."light spoke. "Well, Acacia was going to make smores so you guys will miss out if you sleep now, might want to wake them up too, and hide those marks better, I could spot them from a mile away, same on the girls, but one of the marks doesn't make sense, it looks like an N and M combined," Yumi added. "that mark noname's we don't really know why and we should hurry back the girls will wake up in a min."light and dark said in nodded and began to head back, thinking of how she could find out from Noname how it was, and the and dark quickly went to their tent where they left the girls and found them just waking and Lucy woke up with smiles on their faces. "Are we back already?" They asked in and dark smiled and said in unison "ya we are it was getting dark so we brought you both back love." "Well lets go hang out with the others!" They chirped, unaware of Yumi knowing what happened. "hold on" light and dark said. "Why?" They questioned. "Did something happen?" They added. "yumi knows she saw our marks on each other and drag us off and got it out of us"they light and dark said. Noname and Lucy's eyes widened in shock and they looked at their shirts, moving them to hide their marks as best as they could. dark and light reach into their backpacks pulling out a hoodie that would fit each girl perfectly giving them to the girls. "Thanks," the girls spoke and pulled on the hoodies with smiles. "Now we're like you!" They and dark smiled before they hug their girls and kiss them gently on the lips and said "we love you" "We love you too," Lucy and Noname replied with smiles, kissing them back. "well lets rejoin the others" dark and light said together putting on their hoodies which match the girl they were with girls smiled and headed outside with the guys, Lucy clinging to Light and Noname dragging Dark along. Yumi watched them as they went outside, now noticing their matching hoodies. Acacia was too busy trying to make smores but burning her hand every so often. After a while she gave up and just threw a marshmallow into the fire. drake got up from next to yumi and walk up to light and the other three noticing the and Lucy looked at Drake and smiled. "hey" guys he said before whispering "what you guys do?" Noname and Lucy look at Light and Dark and smiled, looking at Drake with their smiles still, except these ones showed rose an eyebrow and said i could just ask yumi she finds out everything here. Yumi slowly walked over and Noname and Lucy spoke, "Fun time." Yumi couldn't help but laugh and spoke to Drake in a whisper. "They had fun and made marks." drake rose an eyebrow again and asked "so who with who?" Lucy and Noname clung to Light and Dark and then nuzzled each other. "Lucy with Light, Nonam with Dark, Lucy and Noname also with each other, they share," Yumi whispered. "really lucy and noame go both ways" he said slightly nodded. She heard a yelp and saw Acacia burnt herself again and couldn't help but laugh, noticing a bunch of perfect s'mores. "Well then, Acacia does know how to survive...and burn the hell out of herself doing it," Yumi couldn't help but say. Acacia held up the s'mores like they were a gift to God. "S'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES!" Acacia yelled triumphantly before two totodiles, the ones belong to Drake and Yumi, jumped up and snatched them, running off. "Hey! Get back here!" Acacia yelled and chased the all they heard was laughing from the tree above the totidailes before gus swang down catching them taking the s'mores and ran off j and the others besides yumi the the five she was with chasing after frowned and sat back down as she attempted to make more s'mores while the others talked more..openly. dark laugh at them before hugging noname and whisper something in her ear that made her raised an eyebrow at this and couldn't help but laugh. Noname looked at Dark and suddenly kissed him to make him shut began to laugh, before Lucy did the same to him. Yumi couldn't help but shake her head at them. "Can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Yumi replied. They all looked at each other and replied, "Yup."drake heard that and face planted in the ground. Yumi just kept laughing and the others laughed before going back to kissing each other. then gus poke his head out of the leaves of the tree above them before saying "should i go or do you need a tent." Yumi jumped in surprise and so did Noname and Lucy, but after awhile they went back to making out. "Where the hell did you come from? Weren't the others chasing you?" Yumi just pointed to the tree the others trapp him at and then the gus there faded replace with a frowned at the ditto and then looked at Gus. "Acacia's going to hate you for that," she replied, pointing to Acacia trying to make smores look at yumi and said "not my fault ur ditto likes looking like me" he said before going back to light and the other three making out said "if you doing that get a tent." Acacia looked up and stared at them before walking over. "You guys should be eating smores not each other's faces!" She piped up, holding up a bunch of s'mores on a and dark look for a sec before going back to making out with lucy and then proceeded to throw s'mores at their gus caught them all saying "thx."Acacia facepalmed before giving up on the four and going back to the fire. "Fine! You guys will miss epic storytelling time! Which I was hoping Lucy and Noname would help me with," Acacia spoke. Lucy and Noname frowned. "Fine but you leave us alone for the rest of the night," the girls spoke up. Lucy and Noname dragged Dark and Light to the fire while the others finally walked back after watching the makeout session from the tree.j finally ask "so what's up with them they seem really really close all of the sudden?" "There is a new ship," Acacia just replied and handed him a s'more. "Nah the ship just got bigger," Yumi added. "what ship got bigger" ask j eating the s'more after the question. "Noname and Lucy dragged Light and Dark into their charade," Yumi rose an eyebrow and said "so they were at first two girls then they got boyfriends who didn't mind have the girls together as long as they still go some while the girls agree to share the other with their choice of boy?""Basically," Acacia simply spoke and jumped up. "Okay everyone! Epic time to share stories and tales!" Acacia looked over at Lucy and Noname, seeing them making out with Light and Dark again, and flung s'mores at them. "Will you stop eating their faces for one second and help me?" Acacia spoke with a frown. Lucy and Noname hissed at her but stood by her sides after kissing Light and Dark one more time. The others noticed the matching hoodies as the two girls stood by Acacia. light and dark frown at losing their makeout partners for a bit and said "hurry with the story.""Okay okay okay, I just thought it would be cool Lucy and Noname would tell you guys the derpy adventure we all shared," Acacia spoke. "You mean when you were lying in the middle of the path and my bike tripped over you?" Lucy spoke, raising her eyebrow as Acacia laughed nervously. light rose an eyebrow to this before mouthing to lucy "miss you." Lucy noticed what Light did and mouthed it back before Acacia hit her with a s'more again. Lucy frowned at Acacia and threw the s'more into the fire in defiance. "Why'd you murder the smore!?" Acacia spoke in shock. "The s'more was going to die anyway," Noname spoke, looking at Gus before she mouthed to Dark that she missed him smiled and mouth it back adding "i love you." "You guys stop saying secret messages," Acacia piped up and Noname and Lucy stopped. "Anyway! Back to the story! Lucy, you should tell them about your hometown and wanting to be the gym leader there and how we met! It's a funny story, I'm sure it's per-" Acacia noticed Dark and Light glaring at her and went quiet, her face going white before she sat down. Noname and Lucy looked at her in confusion before going back to Light and Dark, dragging them off to a tent that they moved away from the others after they got their stuff from their tent. Acacia just sat there and poked the flames with a stick, effectively setting it on fire while the others stared at her. "Uh...what just happened?" Yumi asked. "Nothing, storytime won't be happening tonight," Acacia muttered. Yumi frowned. "Cmon, you must have something funny for us. Maybe a story about your pokemon?" Yumi spoke. Acacia shivered at what Yumi said, and the sun finally disappeared, the mystery woman that was always with mismagius finally popping out, the others curious as to why she hid from the sun. "Yeah, Acacia, don't you have a funny story about them?" The woman spoke, smirking at Acacia, and Acacia's face went white again. "Like the time I...oh...killed four of them without even trying?" The woman added and Acacia gulped, hiding her face behind J. Yumi's eyes widened and she looked at the woman before she noticed J shaking in anger. "Yup," the woman continued, starting to walk around the group as she saw J shaking and laughed. "It was a long time ago, when she and her friend Lucy wanted me to be on their side, or well, us," the woman spoke, motioning to the mismagius around her. "Acacia here thought she could take us down, thought she could win...but she didn't now did she?" The woman taunted and Acacia shook more. "You could do nothing but wa- huh?" The woman stopped and looked to the forest, which now had glows in it. The others watched, and Yumi noticed Gus was missing. Acacia wasn't paying attention, she was shaking, but she felt something nuzzle her and looked up to see a Rapidash, no, her Rapidash, her dead one! Standing there with a happy whinny, not dead anymore. Acacia let out a squeal of happiness and hugged the Rapidash and the others watched as three more pokemon appeared, a Gardevoir, Masquerain, and Cinccino. The woman backed up in surprise, seeing following them was Gus, with..more? A formally-blind ninetails slowly stepped out, along with a ponytail by its side. Lucy and Noname had noticed the glow and stepped out, seeing Dark and Light were also coming out, Lucy spotting the ninetails and ponytail and yelling their names in happiness as she ran to them with open arms. She hugged the pokemon, noticing four red beams shoot out into the forest. She looked back, seeing Light and Dark holding two pokeballs each, Noname rubbing their backs sadly, not understanding what was going on. Lucy ran over to them with her pokemon, wondering what happened. Since Noname was with Dark, she asked Light. "What just happened, and why are my dead pokemon back?"light look at her with some tears on his face and said in a broke tone "gus brought them back and broguht back our dead pokemon." Noname's eyes widened in surprise and she looked back, seeing Acacia standing with her pokemon and glaring at the woman with the Mismagius. "Oh, their dead? Doesn't look like it," Acacia spoke, a growl in her voice, her face turning from happy-go-lucky to dark with revenge in her eyes. She noticed J was hugging a pokemon with tears going down his face and her face softened. "You got one back too..," she spoke and looked back seeing Gus had done it. A smile spread on her face, thankful for what he did.j look at her hugging his rhyperior and said "ya." Acacia went back to glaring at the woman, and she notice from the corner of her eye that lucy pokemon where back and light and dark where crying holding up four pokeballs and drake holding a pokemon close and yumi was staring at the forest shock in her eyes. She looked back to Gus. "Did you..bring them back?" Acacia asked smiled and held up his thumb. Acacia smiled and looked at the woman, who was laughing, but the woman suddenly stammered, the mismagius gone and six pokeballs in her hands now. She looked back at Gus, questioning saw the look and smirk, before acacia noticed a person and six pokemon appear behind him. Acacia watched the person and hugged her pokemon close, seeing the person put a hand on Gus's shoulder and gus smile. She questioned who it was, looking at Gus for all gus did was walk forward till she saw selene looking in complete shock. "Meep," Acacia just said in confusion and looked at selene said "it's gus's dad but but he went missing without a trace years ago." "Why is he here?" Acacia asked, and everyone just looked at the guy. Acacia noticed Noname, Lucy, Light, and Dark making out again and threw s'mores at them. "Goddammit guys! Faces aren't food!" She yelled before the ninetails hit her, the ninetails shaking its head to leave them alone. Acacia just blinked. "Huh?" Acacia spoke to the ninetails and it started to speak in its language look before saying "it said "acacia stop bothering them" gus said word for word and the ninetails nodded its head when gus facepalmed, not even questioning how Gus understood it, and looked back to her pokemon, hugging woman slowly looked at Gus and the figure and ran up to them, hugging them. Acacia stared at them but went back to hugging her pokemon, glad she had them. Yumi walked up to him, with Lucy following along with Light. "How did you fix my Ninetail's blindness, or even bring it back?" Lucy asked. "What the hell is going on?" Yumi rubbed his head and said one of my powers lets me hela pokemon of any condition even death. Acacia hugged Gus. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Acacia was yelling happily, while Lucy was thinking to herself. "Any condition..that means..Acacia! He can help Mewtwo!" Lucy piped up and Yumi stared at her in confusion. "But Mewtwo's all the way back home, I doubt he'd hear us," Acacia spoke, and noticed gus hold up his palm and a light appear and mewtwo appear sleeping where the glow and Lucy hugged Mewtwo and they looked at Gus while Mewtwo slowly woke up and stared at everything in confusion, getting hostile at first and floating up into the air. "Mewtwo don 't worry! You're safe! We got someone to make you better!" Acacia piped up, calming the pokemon down. "How did you do that?" Yumi asked Gus. "another my powers let me talk to pokemon another lets me summon the body of any pokemon dead or alive and another lets me mentally talk to them.""This is the best day ever!" Acacia yelled. Yumi just blinked and shrugged. Mewtwo stared at Gus silently, narrowing his eyes, but Acacia hugged his tail. "Don't worry! Gus is really nice and stuff, at least as far as I know!" Acacia chirped, which didn't convince Mewtwo that much. Acacia then ran back to the fire to make smores for the newcomers, but the things for the s'mores were gone. She then stared at Gus seeing he was at his own fire and ran over to reclaim her stuff. "Hey! I'm the s'more maker here!" She chirped up, but noticed the new perfect s'mores with chocolate and took a handful, eating them and walking off. Her eyes grew wide and she ran back, scarfing more down. The others just stared at her, wondering what the fuck was wrong with her. Yumi grabbed one and ate it, and soon was trying to eat them too (with Acacia hissing at her and yelling "MINE!"). Soon everyone else was trying them and trying to eat them all down, Mewtwo and Swampert standing to the side. Light and Lucy had an idea and took their s'mores to their tent, Noname and Dark following along. After scarfing food down Acacia sat there and looked at Gus. "How did you get all these cool powers?" Acacia asked, her mouth full of s'mores. "me to know you find out right dad"gus dad nodding. Yumi looked back hearing a noise from the tent Light and the others were at and shook her head. Acacia didn't really care for the noise and thought to herself. "Can other people have powers? Or are you lucky?" Acacia asked, curious. The wind whipped around Acacia suddenly and she let out a surprised meep, watching as it went to Yumi's hand, Yumi smiling. Acacia was about to ask when Yumi spoke, "I have powers, too." Acacia blinked and she screamed when she saw electricity dance on the ground, but it went to Drake and Acacia concluded he had powers too. She shrugged and looked at the fire before it went to J. "Am I the only one here without powers?" Acacia questioned, and let out a surprised meep as the earth moved in front of her, going to Selene. Acacia frowned a bit, she felt outcasted, but shrugged and hugged her Swampert. "Power, Smowers, I have something better than that! My pokemon!" She chirped, and yawned, going to her tent to sleep with her pokemon disappearing back into the pokeballs on her belt. "um did anyone notice she made it rain when she got sad." Yumi shrugged and looked back to the ever-growing-louder came out the wired red hair girl from her tent. Yumi tilted her head, wondering where the girl had been this entire time. "Shut up people are trying to sleep here you bloody bas-" she boy popped up, rubbing his eyes sleepily with blood-red hair like hers, hiding his eyes. "What's going on..?" The little boy noticed the red-haired girl blushing and smirked, the red-haired girl going back in her tent."Who is she?" The boy, Blaze, asked. "oh just a girl name flare who sleeps all the time unless theres a battle or we moving"spoke gus boy yawned and grabbed a s'more to nibble on before retreating back to his tent with the snack, the grass burnt where his feet stared at the burnt footsteps and looked over seeing Flare had a similar trail. She raised an eyebrow at it and remembered the blush, taking note of a possible new ship in her mind. She could hear the noises from the tent with Light and the others getting louder and questioned how they could still be going, and facepalmed when she started hearing screams, just not caring five minutes of conversation later they hear the noises once more and decide its time to go to everyone was in their tents, Acacia slowly poked her head out, looking around to make sure everyone was gone before she retreated into the she didn't notice the shadow behind her.(10 mins later by the lake)Acacia poked the water with a stick as she sat by it, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the full moon's reflection on the calm waves. "Today was a weird day...so many things happened...people got closer, my pokemon return, and a bunch of new secrets came to light...I wonder if I have a power...maybe its locked away, waiting for the right time to reveal itself. I'm more comfortable with my pokemon and water than a power..but there's so many other things still hiding in the dark. Like why I was abandoned...and J..I wonder...," she thought to herself about something and shook her head to erase a thought, and went back to poking the water. "I wonder where this adventure will take me, where will we go? What will we do? Maybe I'll find out about my parents and my powers and the like, or maybe I'll just be normal. Either way I'm sure it'll be fu-" "you do have powers we saw it when you got sad acacia"spoke the familiar voice from the person standing on the water. Acacia looked up in surprise, backing up. "J?" She said in confusion.j just nodded as the water wrap around him on one side of his body. "But how could I have powers? Doesn't that have to be inherited or something? Where do they come from anyway? And what is it?" She questioned.j look and said "acacia foucs and lift your palm away from the water"Acacia frowned but stared at the water and lifted her palm away from it, her eyes widening when she saw some of the water follow her hand. She yelled in surprise and the water fell and she blinked. "How..?" She questioned. "you always had this power since birth it's your birthright." soke j. Acacia was distracted with playing with the water, laughing happily at what she could do. She stopped, though, and stared at the water. "Does that make me an outcast?" She suddenly asked, staring at him. "anyone can gain these powers with practice but theres those like up who know how to use them at birth."he stared at the water and nodded. "Sorry for the weird question, I'm still confused as to why I was never with my parents and in an orphanage. Maybe that's just something I will never learn," Acacia spoke with a shrug and kept messing with the water before making some of it splash J with a laugh.j smiled and wrap water around acacia bringing her to him. Acacia let out a meep of surprise and looked at him, blush spreading on her face.j smiled and cup her chin kissing her gently on the blushed more and closed her eyes, kissing J back before trying to hide her blushing face again and noticed she was standing on the water with him. "How are we standing on water?" Acacia questioned. "its not all we can do we can also breath underwater and if we want nt get wet from the water. Acacia blinked in surprise and tilted her head. "So I won't drown?" She asked. "nope"he said before kissing her smiled and kissed him back, but had another question. "Do I have other powers?" Acacia asked. "you will with practice" he said before kissing her neck. Acacia blushed when he kissed her neck. "You know fire, right? Can you teach me it?" She asked. "yes"he replied huskily before suck on her decided to be quiet at this point and made a tiny purr while he was sucking on her neck.j smiled as he suck and one of his hand trailed over her body touching everywhere it could to remember it. She blushed from his hand and tried to back away after a while, making tiny meeps.j frown sadly when she did this and sunk into the watched him sink in confusion and attempted to follow him,poking the water timidly before she sunk in it, too. She started freaking out for a second remembering she couldn't swim, flailing in the water and freaking out. "you can breath and talk down here if you have water powers"replied j. "I can?" spoke Acacia and she realized she actually could, so she moved over to him. "Why'd you sink down here?" Acacia asked, tilting her head.j look at her and shrugged his shoulders saying "nothing." "Cmon, tell me," Acacia spoke, moving in front of him. Having a funny idea she made herself upside-down in the water and smiled at him. "Look! I'm upside down!" She joked, trying to cheer him up.j smiled at this be he walk up to her looking in her eyes with a smiled seeing him happy again and held her arms out for a hug.j smiled before turning upside like her and hugged laughed and hugged him, nuzzling him. "I'm glad I decided to come along with you guys, even if that does kinda make me like a stalker because I barely know most of you guys," Acacia spoke with a smile.j smiled before he kisses her lips gently blushed and kissed him back, still hugging him.j lick her lower lip asking to be let slowly opened her mouth for of j hand pulled her head closer as his tongue began to explore her mouth and his free hand explore all it could of her body again. The blush on Acacia's face grew as she felt his hand and tongue, but she closed her eyes, letting him explore.j pulled back after the kiss and started to suck and lick and nibble on her neck let out a tiny meep as he played with her neck and she kept her arms wrapped around him, pulling him a bit closer.j stop once a j had form on her neck and kisses her again both his hands exploring her body now. One of Acacia's hands moved up to trace the J on her neck now, and she let out a tiny meep feeling his hands explore.j smiled and whisper in her ear "want to have fun down here?" as his hand ran around her let out a tiny meep from his hands and looked at him, nodding.

***meanwhile as they have their fun we go with blaze and flare***

Blaze poked his head out of the tent as he looked around for more s'mores, heading out in the direction of where they originally were. However he stopped noticing that there was a path of burnt footsteps in the grass, footsteps that weren't his. He followed after them in curiosity.(5mins later)As Blaze followed the footsteps, he noticed something odd. He could hear crying, from a tree. He got closer to the tree and spotted burnt marks up the , curious Blaze began his trek up the closer, he noticed the girl from before. "Why're you crying?" Blaze spoke as he sat on a branch above jumped when she heard blaze voice and said in a strong voice "i'm not crying whos crying." "You are, I could hear you from below," Blaze continued as he hung upside-down from the branch to look at turn around from him saying "you hearing things then." "Why did you turn away?" Blaze asked. "no reason" she said trying to securely wipe the tears from her got closer, letting go of the branch he was on to land on hers as he tried to see her swang down two branches so blaze couldn't see her continued to follow her, hopping branch after branch. "Hey, don't run!" Blaze jumped to the ground and sprinted away ten trees frowned, not knowing if he should follow or not, but did anyway, hopping after he got closer, he noticed she was getting tired, and kept trying to run but couldn't. Blaze stopped once he got closer and walked to the tired saw him coming but tried to run but her fatigue got to her and she fell facedown into the earth. "Are you okay?" Blaze asked in worry as he tried to help Flare tried to move but she was too tired to try anything and let him pick her looked at Flare in worry and climbed up into a tree again, leaning her up against some branches. He noticed the tears on her face and reached out to wipe them away. "You're crying..why?" he used all the strength she could to stop him from wiping her face but she was still to frowned at how weak she was and reached into his pockets, pulling out a s'more and offering it to her in hopes it would give her turn her face but then blaze notice something on her neck something that look raised an eyebrow at this and looked closer at what looked burnt on her neck, but she managed to move her hand so he couldn't see it. "no you can't look at that"she spoke in a weak strain tone. "What is it?" Blaze asked, trying to move her hand to tried to keep her hand on it and she lost unable to hid the burn over a letter that couldn't be read started at the burn in curiosity, wondering what it was. It looked like it used to be a then poked held in the noise her body wanted to make but blaze notice tilted his head, wondering what she was trying to hold in, and poked her neck held her mouth to keep it in and moving her neck to hide wondered more about this, and looked at her. "What're you trying to hold in? It sounds like some sort of noise," he asked, moving her neck to look at it said nothing begging him to leave it alone with her eyes but he didn't didn't notice her begging eyes and just kept poking it, trying to trace it to figure out the letter it heard a low-pitched noise from her, almost like a moan. He looked at her in surprise and to test it again, traced it again so she made the noise couldn't hold them in anymore and struggle to move away but couldn't from lack of was curious as to why she made these noises, and traced the mark once again to find out the letter it lost it making a low moan watched her make the moan. "Why are you doing that?" He asked in curiosity. "i can't help it"she spoke still try to move her neck to cover it again. "What is it? It looks like it makes a letter. What's the letter?" he go all the energy she could and cause fire to erupt from her hoping he leave her alone if she did stare at the fire, still sitting there as the flames hit him harmlessly. "I control fire, to," Blaze piped tried and manage to make herself start to fall off the quickly caught her in his arms, landing on the branch below them. "Be careful! You'll hurt yourself," Blaze spoke noticed a little bit of blush on her face when he caught tried to hold the blush back completely but she was too tired and gave up and hang limply in his looked down seeing a s'more in her pocket and went to grab it, noticing a whole bunch more. He offered them to her to give her more energy was too tired and just open her then gave her the s'mores to felt her energy return after eating the first thing in weeks. Blaze noticed the energy return to Flare and smiled. "Feel better?" he asked flare did was nod her blush returning slightly."Why are you blushing?" Blaze turn her head down and he notice the burnt over the letter better seeing a b there. He tilted his head at the mark and poked it again. "It's a B," he nod a slight moan from the contact. "What does it mean?" he asked. "nothing now thats why i burnt it"flare replied in a slight moan as he kept tracing it. "What do you mean nothing now?" Blaze questioned. "its the past now a past i'm trying to forget" she replied then moan getting slightly louder as he traced it. "Did something bad happen?" Blaze asked, not noticing she was moaning from him tracing the mark. "yes but like i said i'm trying to forg-"she began but a louder moan escape her from his continuous tracing. Blaze blushed a little hearing the moan and stopped tracing for a moans stop once he stop her blush getting bigger. "Why are you blushing so much?" Blaze asked, tracing the mark moans began again when he started again and she said in between moans "because i'm moaning every time you trace the burnt mark." "Why are you moaning from it?" Blaze asked, tracing moans grew louder and said in between the moans "it feels good too good." "Why?" Blaze asked as he traced it more in moans grew louder and she said in between the moans "i'm sensitive there." Blaze tilted his head at this, growing more curious and kept tracing moans grew and she ask in between moans "plz stop"her blush clear as day on her face. Blaze kept tracing, asking "Why should I stop?"fare whimper before she moan louder from the kept tracing, waiting for her look in his eyes begging him her eyes as she kept moaning from his touching the burnt mark tracing it. Blaze began to slow down his tracing and asked again, "Why should I stop?" "just plz do"flare ask in between moans, tears forming as she begged him to stop tracing. "Tell me first," Blaze spoke as he kept tracing, picking up the moan as her tears started "what tell you what" she said in between of moans. "Why you want me to stop," he spoke as he kept gather all her strength before pushing him away only for her energy to vanish as she did let out a surprised yelp and fell onto one of the other branches, noticing she couldn't move again. He wandered up cautiously to her and kept tracing it realize she couldn't stop him now and gave in moaning loudly with each noticed her giving in and asked again, "Why did you want me to stop?"she just look at him and then closed her eyes moaning as her hands acted on their own pulling him to kiss 's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled him forward and they kissed, blush spreading on his tongue lick his bottom lip asking to be let opened his mouth for felt flare's tongue rub against his and explore him blushed and rubbed his own tongue against hers, starting to trace the mark moan into the kiss as she deepen the kiss,flare not understanding why her body act like blushed and closed his eyes, tracing the mark moan more into the kiss before she broke it with a glaze look in her noticed the glazed look in her eyes and kept tracing the mark more and moan more before she pulled him into another closed his eyes and rubbed his tongue against hers in the kiss, still moan as her hands acted on their own again rubbing blushed at the feeling and let out a tiny moan in the kiss, tracing the mark moaan before she lean back dragging him on top of her because of the spread more on his face as he kept kissing her, still blush moaning into the kiss trying to gain control of her body again but her body kept making out with blaze and she kept moaning from the tracing her eyes glazing more as she closed them continued to trace while they kissed, letting out another tiny broke the kiss blushing looked at her, also blushing, and still sequim from his touch moaning before pulling him more on top of her making out with him blush grew on his face and he deepened the kiss, pulling her moan more into the kiss as she rub against blushed at the feeling and kept kissing her, letting out a moan as he kept rubbing the mark on her moan rubbing against him blushed and rubbed back against her, letting out moans as well. she broke the kiss blushing hevily ashe as out of breath and said "this is why." He looked at her and blushed before kissing her again, tracing the mark more. she moan into the kiss before she moved his head to her stopped tracing it and looked at the mark, looking at her and still push his mouth on it moaning instantly. He blushed in surprise when she moaned and nibbled on the mark a moan loudly pushing his head closed his eyes and kept nibbling on it, pulling her moan louder and rub even harder against him her breathing getting rubbed back against her, starting to lick the mark along with his arched her head back moaning loudly before going limp the glaze look looked at her glazed eyes and then at the mark on her neck and continued to play with it, trying to make it into his mark moan even louder as he started to play with her mark giving into him completely. He continued to play with the mark, making it his own while he pulled her closer to him. He moved a little and made it to where she was on top of him, still playing with the moan as she started rubbing against him again licking her lips hungrily. He blushed as she rubbed against him again and he rubbed back against her, letting out a moan happily as he rub against her and she latch onto his neck sucking on it. He let out a surprised moan as she sucked on his neck and he leaned his head back, letting out moans as his eyes started to grow kept sucking licking and nibbling his neck till her mark form on his neck and she went limp looked at her, not understanding why she was of her hands started to fondle herself as she own hands went to where hers was, to try to help her, thinking that was why she was moan happily as he took over and she rub him with her other hand as she started making out with him again her eyes glaze over and lust-full. Blaze's eyes grew clouded as he kissed her, rubbing up against her as he continued to please her with his moan with happiness and went crazy but at last she had control of her body again and push off her eyes glazed and she held her hand to watched her and blinked. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked. "nothing i'm just just not ready to go all the way ye-"she began but blaze cut her off, kissing her and pulling her close while tracing the mark moan all thoughts and doubts gone from her mind as she gave in to him again rubbing against him as she moan into the closed his eyes and made a happy moan, pulling her close as he rubbed against her and tugged at her pulled her shirt off breaking the kiss and tracing for a moment before kissing him again as the shirt fell to the forest kissed her as his hands moved up to fondle her breasts, rubbing against her still as he broke the kiss and went back to playing with the mark on her moan as she tug at his shirt and shifted out of them, stopping messing with the mark as he pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor below them. He shifted his pants off as they too fell and he looked at her, blushing, before going back to messing with the moan as she tried to shift out of her pants with lith luck as she try to gt more of the good feeling. Blaze reached down, helping her as he pulled them off for moan and rubbed harder against him trying to claim all of him as let out a moan as his eyes grew glazed over and he played with the mark on her neck,rubbing up against moan and started to fondle reached back up to her breasts, rubbing and fondling them as his head moved to lick he lick one she let her bra go and fall before smashing his head in her breasts moaning let out a surprised moan as he blushed and licked them, closing his eyes as they glazed moan louder laying down with him on top of her as she rub both of them with her continued to lick them and let out muffled moans as he moved to suck one of them, his arms pulling her closer to pin him to the branch as rope came out of her feet when he couldn't see wrapping around his wrists lightly so he couldn't feel as she move down towards his tool pulling his tool out licking it with slow long looked down and blushed as she licked, letting out moans at the feeling as his eyes glazed over from the lust in smiled as he lost his fight taking the rest of his boxers off and letting the rope tie lightly around his ankles as she kept licking his tool in long slow teasing moaned louder at the feeling and looked at her with begging eyes, wanting more. He tried to move his hands to make her do more, but he realized they were bound, and every time he struggled to get free, they got tighter and let a predatory smile out as she lick her lips hungrily and started to tease him more bringing him to the edge but not finishing whimpered and tried to struggle again, feeling tortured and wanting to finish badly. He started to whimper, that begging look in his eyes shook her finger and lick him but not enough to finish just keep him at the made more whimpers, trying to finish, begging for it with his whimpers and pleading lick again but again only to keep him on the kept trying to beg but soon sunk into a trance, and he stopped struggling as he laid there moaning, his eyes clouded and glazed, all will move and whisper in his ear "are you mine now," and rub him keeping him on the his daze he nodded, still making tiny moans as he looked at her with glazed eyes. "are you mine forever," she asked in a husky voice her hands still keeping him on the nodded again, letting out pitiful, begging moans as he tried to buck against her took her hands away shaking her finger saying "i bet you want to cum don't you," in a husky tone as she lick her nodded again, making another weak buck as he moaned, begging. "okay i'll make you if you be mine forever and listen to me love" she said in his ear husky licking her lips looked up with pleading, glazed eyes and nodded, making tiny whimpers for more. "say it say you will" she said in his ear huskly lickig her lips as drool came from her mouth, "I'll be yours forever and listen to you..," he spoke, in some sort of lust-filled trance as he made his whimpers and moans smiled as she lick him three times bringing him to the point that one suck would free him cum into her made desperate moans and whimpers, trying to buck into her look at him and said "beg me beg with your words for me to finish you" as she lick her lips likeing his tool looked at her with pleading eyes and spoke, "Please finish me," before whimpering more and trying to buck smiled opening her mouth letting it hang around his tool's tip but not touching made pained whimpers and tried to buck into her mouth time he buck she move her head back and only lick his tool to keep it on made begging whimpers again, staring at her with his glazed eyes, and spoke, begging, "Please, please finish me, I'm begging.."she smiled and put his entire tool in her mouth and some in her let out a happy moan and bucked again before releasing, a happy sigh coming from him as his body relaxed and went smiled drinking it all before she took lick pitting him on the edge again and pulling let out a surprised moan and whimpered when she did this, looking at her with begging, confused eyes as he tried to buck again but was too weak got over him and plunged down on him breaking her barrier and him going deep in her making him releasing from the let out a loud moan and bucked, releasing again as he made a few weak bucks again and went smiled and got up and suck his tool milking it for let out moans as he was too weak to buck, stuck in his trance as he looked at her with his glazed eyes again before closing them and letting out moans, releasing happily drank it all before asking "you mine forever my little sex slave right" moving closer to his head. He weakly nodded, letting out a small moan. "then eat me out till i'm begging you to stop"as she lower her entrance over his mouth and turn around to milk his tool nodded obediently and started to lick her entrance, his eyes glazed over as he closed them. "eat faster and deeper" she said and milk his tool moaned and started to eat faster and deeper, letting out occasional moans into purr as he did this before saying "deeper faster"going to milk him faster. He obeyed, going deeper and faster as he moaned into her, trying to match her speed as he purr pressing her entrance closer into his mouth as she release into his drank and ate by instinct, letting out moans as he bucked into her mouth and released as well. His body was growing tired but instinct and adrenaline made him keep drank all of his cum milking him for more as she press her entrance closer to his mouth for more purring for went back to licking for more, his eyes glazed as by instinct he kept licking to bring her to release again, low moans from the moan and purr into his tool as she released again into his mouth and kept milking him trying to get him all for let out a low moan and tasted the deliciousness which was her, bucking as he released drank him again milking him harder for more no matter how weak his body grew from the constant milking making go deeper and faster to eat her out. He continued to go deeper and faster, even though his body was growing weak and tired instinct made him keep the milking was too much as she milk him harder and faster his body grew too weak to continue and he started to blackout vision began to fade as he started to slow down his licking, his eyes closing as he tried to buck once more before blacking look seeing him pass out and retracted the ropes back into the void before laying down on his chest to sleep a bit(30 mins later)Blaze's eyes slowly opened as he winced in pain from how sore he felt. He tried to move his wrists and saw the rope marks on them and the rope still attached. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open but he did and looked down at the sleeping moan as she open her eyes all the ropes coming undone in the looked at her sleepily, his body aching as he let out a tiny moan in response, blinking at look up seeing blaze up and smiled sending the ropes to get their clothes as she said "morning sleepy head." "My body hurts..," Blaze spoke. "sry if i got carried away love"she said. "It's okay," Blaze spoke with a weak smiled helping him get his clothes on before putting hers on and help him down the leaned on her, saying "How long did we go?"she thought and said "5 rounds i think i lost count by the way you taste so good."He smiled at her, glad she enjoyed stop walking turning to tilted his head in confusion as to why she smiled and mashed her lips to his kissing him deeply before saying "you remember everything don't you love."He blushed and nodded. "Of course, why?" he asked."just wanted to make sure"she replied in a husky tone kissing him kissed her back, blushing as he leaned on her since he was still weak. she smiled before making a crane fo him out of wood from a eyes widened in awe at what she made. "Wow," he spoke in smiled kissing him deeply again before saying "well remember you are mine forever now and you listen to everything i say now" then they walk back to camp.(8 mins later) Blaze noticed that as they returned another two people also returned, Acacia and J. He tilted his head at this, wondering where they smirk in a knowing way making sure they saw saw the two and saw Flare's smirk. She looked to J, wondering if he saw it.j was shock seeing flare and blaze but when he saw blaze he widen his eyes seeing the rope marks pointing them out to 's eyes widened at the rope marks, and noticed how tired Blaze walk blaze to his tent before getting the stuff from her tent but acacia and j was right there waiting to ask. "Why are those rope marks on Blaze and why does he look like he's going to pass out any minute," Acacia ignore the question continuing to gather her things. "Hey, answer me!" Acacia demanded, "or I'll ask him myself!"flare snorted walking out the tent with all her watched her, worry in her eyes, and she looked at J."lets ask why she has her stuff?"he whisper to nodded and followed Flare. "Why do you have your stuff?" she turn around saying with a happy smile and tone "i'm moving in with blaze." "Why?" Acacia sigh "don't you know the sign of bodnge" "I know the sign of someone who fucked my friend up, there's rope marks on him and he looks like he's going to black out," Acacia spoke, ice in her words as she narrowed her eyes. "That seems like some pretty extreme love to me," she smiled and said "he enjoyed every minute which is why he tired." Acacia watched Flare suspiciously and spoke "He looks broken."flare rolled her eyes before walking on to blazes tent. Acacia looked at J. "I don't like that girl one bit," she soon as flare got near blaze tent he cae out kissing her befire they went in. "i don't know they seem closer than anyone else"j responded. Acacia shrugged and spoke, "maybe I just don't like what they do," before returning to her tent.j followed acacia when dark came out from the darkness of the field smiling till noname called him to get in the tent before she reach the count of 10 then his face turn slightly fearful.

A/N:got very eventful didn't this got nothing to sayalso send me soda doesn't matter which kind but anyways gusshadow signing out.

AA MelodyMerryGoRound: All the ships have been made. All of them. Neheheheh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:we had a good chapter last chapter no battles but i'll fix that today in the awesome chapter we will have two big and two small battles today folks.

MelodyMerryGoRound: Eeyup. And I will win poptarts.

gusshadowshunter:oh ya meet melodymerrygoround she's helping me she came in chapter 7 shes a asistin to the author,melody if you would do the disclaimer for me plz.

MMGR: I appeared in Chapter 6, too! And what's a disclaimer?

GSH:GIANT FACEPALM ATTACK!

MMGR: Meep!

GSH:(muttering)i need a new .

MMGR: I heard that! You're just jealous I make better s'mores than you.

GSH:totally off topic just do the bloody disclaimer already so they can read the chapter.

MMGR: But I seriously don't know what that is.

GSH:can we get a disclaimer already.

MMGR: Fine fine. GSH doesn't own pokemon. Meep, can I have my poptart now?

GSH:fine here tosses a poptart to a beartrap(cover by more leaves,)

MMGR: Poptart! -She jumped into the beartrap- OW! YOU TRICKED ME e^e

GSH:FACEPALM SHOOTER ATTACK!

MMGR: NOPENOPENOPENOPE -She absconded the fuck out of there-  
GSH:enjoy your chapter we talk later

***Later that day when everyone was up***

Acacia was eating some pokemon food that J made her when Noname and Lucy walked up to her, Light and Dark following as well. "It's been awhile since we last sparred with you," Noname and Lucy spoke and Acacia smile. "Yeah, I guess I should practice again, so who will I fight first?" Acacia asked. Noname raised her hand and Acacia smiled, standing up. "ill bw ref"spoke gus appearing out of thin air in the middle of the field they were in. Acacia blinked in surprise but shrugged and walked over to a clearing with Noname in pursuit. "Cheer me on, Dark!" Noname yelled to Dark. Acacia smiled at nodded to noname and said "i would have done so anyways love but i'll give you some good luck"walking over to noname and kissing her deeply. "You guys stop making out!" Acacia said with a frown. "We have a battle to do."j walk over to acacia and started to kiss her pushed J away to get back to the battle but made a shy smile at him.j smiled kissing her one more kissed him quickly back and pushed him away again. "Later J," she spoke with a wink.j smile and nod "later."She looked back to Noname and Dark, and Noname did the same to Dark. "everyone re- light lucy come on don't distract everyone"spoke laughed watching Light and Lucy. "Let's just leave them be, we can bother them when she wants to fight me," Acacia spoke. "fine, began"said gus. "looks like lucy and light started already," said drake. "Just let Lucy and Light make out, they'll miss this battle," Noname spoke with a smirk as her Seviper went out, hissing with a gleam in it's eyes, the same gleam in Noname's eyes. "alright this be a 6v6 began." "Let's go Squishy!"Acacia cheered as she sent out her Swampert, who let out a deep call and sared the Seviper down. Suddenly the Seviper shot forward with a Night Slash, a hissful laugh as its attack hit Swampert across the face and made it stammer back. "I forgot, Noname doesn't need to call out her att- SWAMPERT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Acacia yelled as the Seviper tried to attack with Night Slash again, but Squishy jumped out of the way. "Squishy, Hydro Pump!" Acaca yelled and Swampert bellowed as it shot a high-powered blast of water at Seviper. Seviper didn't get out of the way and let out a pained hiss as it crashed to the ground, but still managed to get up with a hissing laugh as it shot at Swampert with Payback, knocking Swampert back again. Swampert stayed standing ("Hammer Arm them!") and shot at Seviper with Hammer Arm but was frozen in place by Seviper's Glare, paralyzed. "Cmon, Squishy! Break out of it!" Acacia was trying to get her pokemon to move while Seviper shot forward again with another Night Slash, knocking Swampert off its feet as it slammed to the ground. It slowly began to get up and looked at Seviper, and Acacia noticed the spark in her pokemon's eyes as she made a tiny smirk. Seviper moved forward with another gleeful hiss and its tail gleamed with iron tail, but Acacia spoke "Hydro Pump," and Swampert raised its head to look at the Seviper, suddenly shooting another blast of water as the Seviper staggered and finally fell. "seviper is unable to continue"gus smiled in victory as Seviper returned to Noname, but then she noticed Noname kissing Dark and not paying attention...again. Noname heard Gus and stopped for a second as her Cradily appeared, narrowing its eyes at the weakened Swampert before hitting Swampert with an energy ball, Swampert letting out a loud call before collapsing. "swampert is unable to continue"yelled gus. Acacia called Swampert back, talking to the pokeball for a second before sending out Rapidash, who whinnied loudly in revenge for its fallen comrade. "Blitz, Fire Blast!" Acacia yelled and Rapidash shot out a blast of fire for Cradily, Cradily quickly using Endure to barely survive the attack. Cradily used Curse, fainting at the spot faintly quickly, but you could see Rapidash stumble a bit on its front hooves. "cradily is unable to continue" yelled gus smirking at the new noise they facepalmed realizing only Noname's pokeballs were there now. As the Cradily returned, Drapion shot the slightly-weakened Rapidash, Drapion used Cross Poison, slamming into Rapidash who stumbled, now barely standing and poisoned. "Cmon, Blitz, I know you got this!" Acacia cheered her pokemon on and Rapidash looked up at the laughing Drapion and closed her eyes, falling asleep with using Rest. Acacia smiled and the Drapion stared in confusion but began to use Hone Claws to knock out the Rapidash. The Rapidash stood up, waking itself up as it looked exceptionally better, and when Drapion shot out with Poison Cross again Rapidash dodged out of the way, turning around and using Double Team. Drapion looked around in surprise and Acacia yelled out, "Attract!" and the Rapidashes used Attract, hearts appearing in Drapion's eyes as Drapion stumbled a bit, unable to attack as the Rapidashes knocked it out with Fire Blast. "drapion is unable to finish"yelled gus flare cameout of nowhere with blaze following giveing the rapidash a thumbs the Drapion was called back, out came out Houndoom with an echoing howl. Yumi's eyes widened and shivers went down her back seeing the pokemon sent out. The Houndoom roared and used Flamethrower, Yumi closing her eyes and hiding behind Drake as the blast knocked out Rapidash. "rapidash is unable to battle"spoke gus. "You did amazing, Rapidash," Acacia spoke as she returned the pokemon. "Do some good, Hope!" Acacia called out as her Gardevoir went out, and Gardevoir nodded before using Hypnosis, Houndoom stumbling before falling asleep. Acacia smiled and called out, "Dream Eater!", Gardevoir closing her eyes as she raised her arms at the sleeping Houndoom, hurting the Houndoom in its sleep as Gardevoir ate his dreams. "Now, use Double Team!" Acacia yelled as the Gardevoir made copies of itself, the Houndoom starting to wake up. The Houndoom slowly looked at Yumi and she felt those shivers down her spine again, the Houndoom getting up and looking around at the Gardevoirs. "Stored Power!" Acacia yelled, and they all attacked the Houndoom, nearly knocking it out but it stayed shot out with Punishment, getting rid of copies with the same power they delivered as the last one stumbled. It used Hypnosis again and the Houndoom struggled to stay awake but fell asleep again. "Dream Eater, let it sleep," Acacia spoke, and the Gardevoir ate the Houndoom's dreams, healing itself as the Houndoom fell unconscious. "hound-"gus started but was interrupted by the houndoom charging slowly managed to stay up as a flamethrower charged in its mouth and it aimed it, directly at Yumi and Drake instead of the moved infront of yumi with his back to the houndoom as the attack 's eyes widened in shock as the attack hit Drake. "Drake!" Yumi yelled wince from the attack but kept Houndoom stepped toward them, but fell, too weak to continue, and disappeared into its pokeball with a low growl at smiled at yumi and said "i told you i'll protect you"before falling on one knee. Yumi looked at Gus for help but knew he was busy, so she simply tried to pick up Drake and get him back to the tent but Acacia called out, "Masquerade go help them," and Masquerain appeared, flying over to them with its call as it offered its berry, one that heals burns, to smiled and shook his head as the burns faded instantly when he close his eyes. Yumi began to take him back to the tent and Acacia watched worriedly, Masquerain returning to her. Gothitelle came out as the Houndoom left.

(meanwhile with drake and yumi)

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked Drake, worry in her eyes. "did you forget i control electrical and fire i can't be burn if i will it." Yumi slowly nodded but worry was in her eyes. "That was the Houndoom...," she simply 's eyes widen when yumi said that and hugged slowly hugged him back and looked at him with worry still visible in her smiled at yumi before kissing her gently on the kissed him back, trying to calm smiled as she kissed back and wrap his arms protectively around nuzzled him, glad he was okay. "i'll always be okay as long as i have you"drake said before kissing her smiled and nodded and kissed him, pulling him smiled before he deepen the kiss one of his hands going to the small of her closed her eyes with a tiny purr and deepened the kiss, easily distracted by smiled at the purr and began to lick her lower lip asking to be let opened her mouth for him, letting out another tongue explore her mouth till it found the weak spot and kept rubbing against let out a tiny moan and pulled Drake closer to 's tongue kept rubbing against the weak spot in her mouth as his hands start to explore her let out another moan and pulled Drake on top of her with a smile as his hands move slowly over her body as his head pull back and said "well someone's hungry." Yumi smiled at him. "It's perfect distraction," she smiled and said "then lets get distracted"before smashing his lips on hers rubbing her lower lip to be let in opened her mouth again as she rubbed up against him, purring in tongue started to rub against her mouth's weak spot as one of his hands fondled her breast as the other rub her let out a muffled moan as her eyes began to glaze over and she purred, trying to shift out of her smiled as he unbuttoned her shirt and reached inside her to fondle her breast better as his other hand went up her skirt so he could rub her entrance let out a happy moan and slid off her shirt and skirt, her hands tugging at his shirt and pants. She nibbled on his neck, where she had left her moan as he took his shirt off before rubbing her hander with his let out a happy sigh and started to tug at his pants again, want in her smiled and kiss her deeply forcing his tongue in her mouth rubbing her mouth weak spot again as he took his pants off and his hands then went to rubbing her other weak spots moaned into the kiss as she rubbed up against him, her body being driven by lust as her eyes grew smiled and lick around her right nipple without touching as the hand that was rubbing her right breast started to rub her left let out moans as her hands moved to please him, rubbing him in an effort to get smile and lick her nipple once before lickin aroundit again with the occasional touch. She looked at him with clouded eyes, letting out a moan when he licked it once before rubbing him more again to get more of the feeling. One of her hands moved up to his head, to get him to suck on her lick over the nipple smiling as her hand force him to suck on it knowing she was getting into it and decide to reward her with electricity coming off his fingers and the tongue that was licking her nipple as he suck on her right let out a loud moan of pleasure and happiness, closing her eyes as her eyes glazed over in love her reaction as he increased the pace he did things including the electricity coming off his fingers and enjoyed the feeling and she rubbed her body against his, having a deep want to have him inside of her. She let out moans from the electricity, moans she was trying to hold in, as she pulled him love nd h switch hands as he switch the breast he was sucking too increase the pleasure she felt. Yumi let out more moans and tried to rub against him again, leaning her head back as she made whimpers for smiled as he got in position for her and rub,lick and suck hard all over her his hand and mouth was to get her to begged as the electricity double in amount coming was in a trance from the intense feeling shooting through her, and she tried to buck up against him to get him inside, a begging look in her eyes as she whimpered for smiled seeing the begg and stop suking and licking her left breast replacing it with both his hands as her kiss her his tool poking her entrance with electricity coming off let out a wanting moan as she locked eyes with him, her eyes full of want and lust as she moaned into the kiss and tried to pull him closer, clearly begging for slowly at a pace almost like it wasn't moving push in her but she knew it was moving because each second she feel the electricity getting deeper in bucked against him with a low moan, looking at him with glazed eyes like she was in some sort of trance.

(back to the battle)

Acacia called back her last pokemon, Masquerain, in shock. She looked to the pokemon in front of her, who just smirked so...human-like, so terrifying. It had her trapped in its gaze, she could feel herself growing weak...sleepy... Acacia collapsed to the ground, asleep, while the pokemon chuckled and went back to its pokeball. Lucy watched silently as Noname scooped up her pokeballs with a smirk. "Don't underestimate the crazy one~" Noname purred with a crazed laugh before going back to Dark. "Hey Lucy, you still got your battle~!" Noname yelled as she left. Lucy looked at the passed-out Acacia and frowned. "Who am I supposed to battle?" Lucy questioned, and looked at Gus. "Hey Gus, do you want to battle?" she asked look was leaning against a tree with a grassblade in his look at her up and down and shrugged his shoulders "sure"he said in a sigh. "Who will ref?" Lucy asked. "I will!" Noname walk over to a tree and sat on it and place his pokeballs on the ground and all 6 rocked in anticipation. Lucy smiled at her pokeballs and nuzzled them in excitement. "This will be a 6v6 battle~!" Noname chimed. "Begin!" "Go, Luck!" Lucy yelled as she sent out her smiled and said "come out draco"out came a charizard. "Luck, Zen Headbutt!" Lucy smirk and snap his fingers as draco flew over the attack and landed on luck's back before using slash and flying into the sky stumbled and Lucy frowned, yelling "Flamethrower!" and Luck shot a continuous blast of flame at the open his mouth as the flames was going towards him letting the flames enter his mouth before closing it alter it stop. "Inferno!" Lucy cheered on her Ninetails but then remembered how the charizard ate the flames. "Wait, Ninetails, don't use fire, just keep trying to Zen Headbutt them when they get close!" Lucy yelled, which probably would fail but Lucy wasn't used to using Luck for battles. Luck just blinked at Lucy but nodded, standing her snap his finger again and draco flew at ninetails fast but then vanished at the last second as ninetails used zen headbutt and reappear behind striking it. Luck stumbled but turned around to zen headbutt the charizard while it was dodge the attack and hit ninetails again with aerial gulped and watched as her ninetails stumbled again and this time managed to hit Charizard with it's Zen flew shakily after the hit and then hit ninetails with aerial ace one last time before ninetails fell unconscious. Lucy called her ninetails back, holding the pokeball close before sending out her Ponyta, who whinnied as flames danced along its body. "Bounce!" Lucy yelled, and the ponyta jumped up into the air. "draco return" called gus as another pokeball open to reveal a pokemon that look like a bigger ponyta gus called out "flaco my rapidash bounce."said pokemon bouncing on ponyta as the pokemon came down from its bounce forcing it to come down into the ground faster causing a giant amount of dust to kick up. The ponyta was injured but looked up at the rapidash and lifted its head as it let out a loud call, making the ponyta wince but also seeming to affect the Rapidash. Lucy bit her lip, she knew this move, that experimented ponyta had Perish Song, but the last time it used it...it did more than held a hand up and said something under his breath that noname heard and recognized as a curse causing her to ask a question. "What's wrong?" Noname asked Gus. "rapidash surrenders this round due to they ponyta"gus replies as rapidash returned to its pokeball. "Why?" Noname asked as she tilted her head at this, Lucy calling back her ponyta in an effort to save it from its own song."rapidash kept saying smells like me smells like me no can fight"gus and Lucy tilted their heads at this. "Lucy, I thought you said that ponyta doesn't have a parent," Noname piped up. Lucy looked to the pokeball in her hand and said "Maybe its similar genes, the ponyta was a clone after all, an experiment."gus look up and said "if thats the case my rapidash probably saw it as a daughter." "But how would you have the pokemon my old team used?" Noname look away as a symbol fell out of his pocket and rolled to picked it up, recognizing it. It was a small star, with a scarlet fang on it. "This is ours...you were..one?" Noname rubbed the back off his head sheepishly and nodded his head. "You should join us again! I'm the new leader, me and my best friend!" Noname piped shook his head "i left the group long before you took over i disapprove of the experiments and took six pokemon with me and ran and i was beaten when they caught up and they left me there with the pokemon left me for dead." Noname silently nodded and smiled again. "They took me and my sister in, we always got to team up together. But I found my best friend there...Danica doesn't like him, says he's bad, that he's evil and using me..but I think he's perfect, I'm the only one he's nice to and cares about, after all," Noname spoke as she hugged one of her pokeballs. "I killed the leaders because he said they were evil!" Noname spoke with a giggle. "i was team up with both of you before my last mission before i left and try to forget that past but i cant ive seen things worse than you believe you never saw all the horrors i saw they stop those without me."gus said. Noname laughed at what he said, her personality turning dark as a sadistic smirk cracked across her face. "Nothing is a horror to me. Nothing at all. Everything they did, especially to me, things no one else knows about, never affected me at all. I have no care for human life, it was so easy to end their lives, they're a disease after all." "hey there hypno"said gus. Noname gripped her pokeball and growled at Gus. "Don't talk to him, you don't have a right to talk to my master," Noname spoke, her whole demeanor smirk hypno remembers me i was the one who was nice gave it real food and even the rare meats when it wanted i even try to rescue it but when they caught up to me and beaten me in front of it they took it away from me"gus said coldly. Noname just nuzzled her pokeball. "Master says to listen to you," Noname simply spoke. "lucy this battle is over i forfeit."gus said walking away with a new blade of grass in his mouth. Lucy tilted her head at this but shrugged, heading back to her tent. Noname decided to stalk Gus and followed after him, but he seemed to vanish without a trace in front of her eyes. Noname tilted her head at this but shrugged, going over to a tree as she sat down, nuzzling that pokeball watch from the same spot he "vanish" from but really blended into the light and walk into the forests switching to had opened the pokeball and in front of her was a Hypno, tilting its head at her. It looked different than other Hypnos, or any other pokemon, and it smiled, nuzzling her as Noname laughed and began to talk to it.

"meanwhile with blaze flare and lucy and knocked-out-still Acacia"

Lucy began to poke the sleeping Acacia's face with a stick, wondering when she would wake up, while Blaze was poking at Flare's was blushing hard trying to hold the moan kept poking her and asked "Want to go alone somewhere else?" while Acacia started to mumble in her sleep and Lucy thought she was making progress with waking her moan quietly but lucy heard her and acacia mumble again "no we can't"said flare. "Why?" Blaze asked while Lucy was glaring at Flare. "we just can't right now, later"said flare. "Give it a rest," Lucy growled.

"Meeep?" Acacia spoke as she opened her eyes before being poked in the eye with the stick by Lucy. "Ow! Lucy watch where you're poking with that thing!" Acacia barked as she rubbed her eye in pain.

Lucy stopped growling at the two when she noticed Acacia was awake and in pain. "Oh, sorry about that!" Lucy spoke with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"Hey Acacia, are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah Im fine," Acacia lied with a smile at Blaze.

"How come you passed out back there?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh it's...nothing, nothing at all," Acacia would say and looked at the ground silently.

Lucy would frown but said nothing and looked to Blaze and Flare. "You guys know where Noname went?" She asked, not noticing the girl pop up right behind her with a creepy smile on her face.

"Heeey Lucy! Looking for me?" Noname piped up, making Lucy jump in surprise seeing her.

"Oh, hey Noname! That was an interesting battle between you and Acacia, although she did pass out..," Lucy would speak worriedly, looking to the silent Acacia.

"Oh, she's fine! That happens when anyone sees my best friend!" Noname chirped with a smile.

Lucy frowned. "Yeah..your best friend...I think your sister was right, Noname. A normal pokemon shouldn't be able to do..that..," Lucy would motion to the sacred Acacia, "to people. I know it was an experiment, I have experiment pokemon too, but that's...worse than what they can do."

Noname frowned at Lucy for a second but then smiled and suddenly got close to her face. "Silly Lucy, I think you forgot who owns you, I do! I own you, and Dark! You have no say in the matter!" Noname would sing with a giggle and Lucy backed up.

"Noname, I'm saying it as a worried friend," Lucy would speak in fear, looking around for Dark or Light. Maybe they can calm Noname down.

"Don't be worried about me! For once, worry about yourself, Lucy~!" Noname spoke with a giggle as she turned around to head back to the woods. She would turn her head back though, and look at Lucy with a dark smirk. "You're the one that's closer to death than any of us, in more ways than one," Noname would add with a dark chuckle before switching back to her happy mood and skipping off to the forest, leaving Lucy there, terrified for appear next to lucy hugging jumped a bit in surprise and hugged Light for comfort. "Hey Light," Lucy would greet with a small smile, worry in her looks at lucy and said "what's wrong dear." "It's Noname...I don't like one of the pokemon she has, it's...unnatural," Lucy would speak with a shudder. "I'm afraid of pokemon, we're so weak without them, imagine one turning against us, imagine them all doing that...that one, the one Noname has, it thinks of that, and it doesn't help that it's an unnatural experiment with its own different..abilities, I guess you can call them," she would lecture a little and looked at Light. "thats because its not a real pokemon" a unknow voice said. Lucy would look around for the source of the voice. "Then why is it in a pokeball? Why does it look like a Hypno, a pokemon?" Lucy would question. the voice spoke again "because nine pokemon was use to make it and only one pokemon can beat it." "And what pokemon is that?"Lucy asked, curious about the backstory behind this being. "In fact, how did it come into existence, how were these pokemon used to make it?" she would add. "ask gus about the pokemon to beat it but they were fused together" said the figure coming out of a tree. Lucy would stare at them silently, now wondering where Gus even was. "Why did they fuse the pokemon together? I know Noname was and still is a part of this organization but I never really knew what it was for, or what they even did for that matter," Lucy figure was about to answer when gus appear sinking into the tree again. "Hey! Get back here!" Lucy would yell. "what's going on here"spoke gus as he landed in front of would step back in surprise and replied, "I don't trust in Noname's Hypno, it's not even a pokemon, this person said you know more about the whole thing with that Hypno...I feel like its...brainwashing her, in a way."gus eyes widen at the mention of hypno and turn around getting ready to leave. "Explain!" Lucy would say in anger. "She's my friend, if her sister knew about this she would just shoot Noname! Do you want that?" Lucy would speak in worry. "i'll deal with hypno when the time comes"spoke gus fading into the ground. Lucy stared at the ground and threw her arms up, yelling something about how she wished she could have a bunch of escape powers like he did before going back to hugged lucy and kiss her before saying "lets go back to camp." Lucy would cling to Light, kissing him lightly back before nodding and leaving the unknown person, Acacia, Flare, and Blaze there as she went back to camp with Light. Acacia just sat there, confused by the whole situation after snapping out of her daze from the Hypno, and now curious about this experiment pokemon (having never known or heard about any other than Mewtwo of course). She would jump up and look at the woods Noname went into before heading for the woods. "stop"said the voice from earlier as he appear in front of her from the ground. Acacia jumped back with a surprised meep and stared at the person, tilting her head like a curious puppy. "Whyyyy? I want to meet this experiment pokemon..," Acacia whined. "well you die for one" he said before continuing "and you just met one now."Acacia just stared at the person before letting out a happy squeal and then attempting to hug the person/pokemon only for it to teleport behind would turn around and attempt to hug them again, but then a purple glow surrounded her and lifted her up, making Acacia meep rapidly in fear and figure was then hit by two flames from blaze and flare the figure falling onto its landed on her feet and smiled at the two. "Thanks!" She piped up and stared at the figure before grabbing them to drag them along. "Cmon! We have an adventure! To discover what the Hypno Noname has really is!" Acacia would yell happily, being distracted by herself for enough time for the being to disappear so all she was holding was mud. She just frowned at the mud form and kicked it before disappearing into the woods with a happy meep, bumping into the figure again since she wasn't paying attention and falling onto the figure was looking mad at her grabbing her and throwing her to j. Acacia meeped (she basically sounded like a pokemon with her yelling meep all the time like a call) and looked up before seeing J, letting out a happy squeal and clinging to him. "J! J! I have an awesome plan!" Acacia sang.J whisper something making acacia smirk and suddenly drag J off with a different plan in mind.  
(back with flare and blaze)

"hey we alone now blaze"spoke flare in a husky smiled at Flare and rubbed the mark again. "I know, Flare," he would smiled and kissed would kiss Flare back, wrapping his arms around her affectionately while still rubbing the smirk as they kiss tracing the mark on his neck before rubbing her tongue against his lips asking to be let would spread on Blaze's face as she traced the mark and he would open his mouth slightly to let her smiled exploring his mouth while rubbing him let out a tiny moan and traced her mark look at blaze and said "well i want fun so give me fun" before making out with him again rubbing him would blush and pulled Flare closer to him as they made out, his own body rubbing against hers as he already began to pull her top smiled taking off her t-shirt and bra for him before making out more while tugging at his pants hungry would pull them off for her, breaking the kiss to nibble on her mark and lick it with a tiny moan loudly as she felt him nibbling and licking the mark as she try to move her hands into his boxers to rub him would help her, letting out a low moan as he continued to play with her back and began to tug her pants off as well in smiled and took off all her clothes she still had on before making out with him again pulling his boxers off and rubbing him would let out a moan of want as he made out with her, closing his eyes and making muffled moans as he pulled her closer to him, one hand already starting to rub her breasts happily and tug at them moan happily as she started to kiss down before starting to kiss his tool her eyes gleaming with would make a low moan and lightly tried to move her head closer, his eyes begging with want for smiled seeing this and gave one lick before going back to kissing his would whimper in want and bucked a little trying to get her to do more to smiled and started to lick slowly with long teasing would let out satisfied moans for a little bit but began to buck once smiled before pinning him to a tree making wood bind him to it spred out for her before kissing his tool let out a suprised moan and closed his eyes, letting out low moans in want for Flare. "Please more...more fun more fun..," Blaze would smiled as he submitted before taking his tool into her mouth would let out a happy moan and started to buck a little into her mouth started to pick up speed as he near realise hungry for would moan and lean his head back, letting her pick up her speed and bucking every once in a while before he let out a happy sigh, releasing with a happily licked up every last drop before continuing to suck his tool would moan in surprise but would buck a little into her mouth, and it didn't take long for him to release licked it up happily before standing releasing his hands to let him play with eyes glazed, Blaze would move for Flare, his hands playing with her breasts, rubbing them and pulling them as he began to lick one, rubbing against her for moan as she lean against him as he played with her rubbing up with started to lick one of her nipples as he pulled her closer to him, his free hand moving down to rub her entrance moan as she released him completely as her legs buckled under his treatment. He would pin her to the ground, starting to suck on the nipple he was licking as he continued to treat her entrance with his moan loudly saying "yes...yes more... i need more"as one of her hands rubbed him closed his glazed eyes as he would move his hand away, moving hers as well and pinning it as he began to prod her entrance with his eyes widen as he did this before wrapping her legs around him pulling him and his tool down on her his tool sliding let out a muffled moan and began to suck on the mark on her neck as he started to move inside of her, letting out moans at the feeling he so missed as his eyes glazed over in moan loudly bucking in unison with his thrusts as she moved his head making out with him would rub the mark with his hand as he kissed her, making muffled moans as he was already starting to speed moan as she spread her legs more letting him trust deeper in moaning into the kiss louder as each trust reach her womb. He let out happy muffled moans as he bucked deeper into her body, and it didn't take long for him to kiss her as he released inside of her, Blaze still moan louder feeling him release in her womb before flipping him and bucking on him faster. He would moan and buck in time with her,his eyes glazed over, lost happily in the body went limp as she released while he kept bucking into would soon flip her back onto the ground, pinning her hands to the ground as he continued to buck inside her body, moaning in pleasure and led by lust to keep smiled seeing the results of last time appear and spread her legs letting him reach her womb again moaning loudly with each would keep going, not stopping until he released inside of her again as his body started to go limp again from it frowned slightly as she moan saying "don't stop i need... i need... i need more."He nodded obediently and started to buck again, moaning and led on to please as he started to thrust moan happily as she flip him riding him before going limp as she release she did he pinned her down once before and continued to buck into her body, moaning from the feeling as it didn't take long for him to release once again into her. He moaned at the feeling and nibbled on her mark as he continued to go, not wanting to moan loudly with each thrust that reach her womb and pulled him into a deep kiss before saying "blaze... blaze...i...i love...you"moaning loudly as he release in her womb again as he continued to thrust through it. "I love you too," Blaze would moan to Flare and kiss her as he kept moan as she and him release at the same time both going limp."that... that was... that was fun blaze love"flare said nodded tiredly and pulled Flare to him, too tired as he fell asleep then and smiled flipping him and pulling him out before turning around to lick his would moan a little in his sleep but laid there."blaze love wake up"flare said before sucking his tool to try and wake him would slowly wake up with a small moan as he watched Flare, bucking a bit smiled seeing him awake and said "lets get dress and go to our tent to sleep love."He nodded and got dressed for look at him as she finished dressing and made two canes for them as they limp back to camp running into acacia and j was clinging to J, a huge smile on her face and noticed them limping back to camp, tilting her head at this, seeing how tired and exhausted they were, too, so she asked, "Did you guys have too much fun?" and laughed a little. flare nodded as they both almost fell down for the fifth time as she held her stomach feeling helped her up and led her back to their tent, Acacia curious as to why Flare was holding her stomach but just dragged J off to their tent to smiled leaning against a trees and said to nobodys since everyone was asleep "looks like we might have a long time stop in nine months if i'm right." Acacia heard what he said and was already thinking of being the crazy aunt.

-Meanwhile with Noname and the evil Hypno-

Noname rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned, stretching. "Shouldn't we be heading back, Master?" Noname asked the Hypno as they walked, the Hypno busy picking at the bark on trees or at the plants at their feet. It didn't respond, just kept walking, and Noname, close to passing out, just followed obediently. She would close her eyes for a little bit as she walked, and in her mind, she saw herself, her head behind snapped off her body with a sickening pop. Noname's eyes shot open to get rid of the image as she gasped in surprise from what she saw, the Hypno stopping momentarily as it looked at her and spoke telepathically. "I'm fine, Master, just another bad dream," Noname spoke tiredly and leaned against a tree. "Can I take a nap?" Noname asked and it nodded, so the girl curled up under a tree and went to sleep as the Hypno stayed awake, tilting its head at her hungry for nightmares that the girl usually had thanks to her psychotic illness.

GSH:HEY GSH HERE THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER RIGHT

MMRG: My head hurts from your yelling.

GSH:sry and folks we back next time with this story hope you liked it and remember review click I MEAN IT CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON.

MMRG: That's a horrible way to get them to Review. Try this. IF YOU REVIEW WE'LL DRAW THE CHARACTERS. MAYBE EVEN GUS AS A GROVYLE CAUSE YKNOW HE'S LIKE THAT NOW.

GSH: I MIGHT EVEN DO AN OMAKE OF THE REAL SERIES GUYS AND IM STARTING A POLL ON IF THE MISTROUSE FIGURE IS MALE OR FEMALE.

MMRG: Why can't we just make a video of throwing pokeballs at people and trying to catch them. That's genius.

GSH: NO WELL MAYBE.


End file.
